Nelle parole di Ginevra Molly Potter
by xvega
Summary: TRADUZIONE. guarda l'universo di Harry Potter attraverso gli occhi della persona più importante della sua vita. spoilers per tutti i libri. NDT. ho avuto un problema coi capitoli, riprenderò al presto! SORRY!
1. Harry Potter e il

Le parole dell'autore:

_I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. That honor belongs to JK Rowling. _

_I have had many good responses for this story. If you are a first time reader, I hope I can capture your interest, too. The reviewer Lady Muck once said to me, "the idea you've had, taking the entire series from Ginny's point of view, while not entirely original, is excellent, and your take on it is better than any of the others I've read." Maybe you will agree with that, and maybe you will not, but I encourage you to let me know either way. _

_Although I originally thought I wouldn't need a Beta, I cannot stress enough how wrong that notion was. One man's eyes are not nearly enough for a story of this magnitude. I have acquired the services of EmeraldFire512 and Ginny Guerra (both of who have been and will be assisting from here on out. _

_So sit back, take a load off, read the chapter, and leave a review if you feel the need. This is the first installment of "In the Eyes of Ginevra Molly Potter."_

Capitolo 1: Harry Potter e il…

Quando JK Rowling venne la prima volta da mio marito undici anni fa con la sua idea, ero scettica. Non era la prima volta che qualcuno parlava con Harry di ciò che successe tanti anni fa, e non sarebbe stata la prima volta che un autore l'aveva chiamato per controllare alcuni fatti per i libri di testo. Questa volta era diverso. Questa donna, questa Joanne Rowling, voleva avere delle lunghe interviste nei mesi successivi, cercando nel suo cervello ogni piccolo dettaglio, ogni minima informazione, e creare la biografia del Ragazzo-che-è-Sopravvissuto. Affermò che il pubblico era assetato di sapere e che avrebbe venduto, così disse, più velocemente di qualsiasi altro libro nella storia della pubblicazione.

Mentre sedevamo di fronte a questa donna, Harry parlò molto poco. Io mi occupavo di quel piccolo bambino che era venuto al mondo meno di 3 mesi prima. Il piccolo Albus "tubava" tra le mie braccia. Era un cosi bel bambino. I suoi occhi erano verde smeraldo, proprio come quelli di Harry, proprio come quelli della madre da cui Harry li aveva ereditati. E già nei suoi primi mesi di vita, potevo affermare che avrebbe avuto una personalità molto simile a quella di Harry. Dopo tutto, erano entrambi infatuati della stessa strega, grazie tante.

Lanciai uno sguardo verso Ms Rowling. Era una donna affascinante. Non aveva presentato la sua idea come un modo per diventare ricca in fretta e aveva rispettato il passato, e sembrava genuinamente convinta che la gente aveva bisogno di conoscere la vita di Harry. Ammiravo la sua pazienza. Era impressionante come rimase seduta per così a lungo, aspettando per una risposta d Harry alla sua offerta.

Usai l'esitazione di Harry per lanciare uno sguardo alla sua espressione. Aveva quello sguardo nei suoi occhi, quello in cui il peso del mondo era sulle sue spalle, uno sguardo che non avevo visto in molti anni. Potevo affermare che stava considerando l'offerta, ma non gli piaceva l'idea di tutta l'attenzione che il libro avrebbe ricevuto. Quell'uomo è sempre stato esitante a parlare dei fatti, perché erano strettamente legati con così tante perdite di cui pensava fosse colpa sua… Cedric… Sirius… Silente… _Fred_.

Non voglio che pensiate che giriamo intorno al soggetto. _Anzi_. Per Merlino, siamo letteralmente la famiglia più discussa nel mondo dei maghi. Sarebbe impossibile evitare un passato come quello. E come genitori abbiamo deciso che vogliamo essere noi e nessun altro a raccontare ai nostri figli cosa è successo. Vogliamo essere sicuri che James, Albus e più avanti Lily sappiano ciò che i loro genitori hanno passato per trovare la pace.

Questo però era diverso, e sapevo che tutte queste cose gli stavano passando per la testa più velocemente di una scopa da corsa. Parlare con gli ammiratori era inevitabile, ma loro chiedevano cose semplici. Parlare con me era confortante perché chiedevo le cose più intime. Parlare coi suoi figli era necessario, ma loro facevano solo domande innocenti. Parlare con un'autrice sarebbe stato più difficile, perché avrebbe fatto le domande che facevano male, che scavavano profondamente nel dolore. _Oh si, questo era diverso._

Harry non decise allora. Chiese a Joanne se poteva aspettare qualche giorno per la risposta, cosa che accettò felicemente. Lui passò i giorni successivi in un altro mondo. Quando James gli chiese di insegnargli le ultimissime mosse del Quidditch, Harry, che di solito è molto eccitato dal fatto che i suoi ragazzi sono così attaccati alle scope, rifiutò. Quando gli offrii un ciocco rana, fece un mezzo sorriso e mormorò di non aver fame.

Non ero offesa dal fatto che stava sulle sue, perché so che può durare un giorno o poco più prima che mi chieda consiglio. È sempre stato così. Ha bisogno di raccogliere i pensieri prima di avvicinarsi a qualcuno con una decisione simile.

"Ginny." Disse piano 2 giorni dopo che Joanne se ne era andata, mentre mettevo Albus nella sua culla. Baciai l'angioletto che dormiva sulla fronte e mi voltai per guardare in faccia mio marito. Mi prese dolcemente per mano e mi fece sedere sul letto vicino a lui.

"Pensato molto, o no?" gli chiesi.

Annuì, guardando la mia mano intrecciata con la sua. "Tu… Tu pensi che dovrei…?"

Sapevo che mi avrebbe fatto quella domanda, e ci avevo pensato quanto Harry, mentre facevo il bagno ai bambini e mettevo a posto la casa. Mi allungai e gli spostai i capelli, rivelando la cicatrice a forma di saetta che l'aveva perseguitato quando era più giovane. "Quando è stata l'ultima volta che ti ha fatto male?"

Harry mi guardò inquisitivamente, e anche se non era sicuro delle mie intenzioni, decise di stare al gioco. "Più di 11 anni fa… Alla battaglia di Hogwarts…"

Tracciai lentamente il marchio col mio dito indice. "La gente sa cos'è questa. Vedono la cicatrice e gli ricorda tutte le grandi cose che hai fatto, quello che hai passato per portarci la pace."

La mia mano prese un'altra strada e la poggiai sul suo cuore. Potevo sentirlo battere rapidamente. Strano che abbia ancora questo effetto su di lui anche dopo tanti anni. Spingendo leggermente sul suo petto, dissi "Ma loro non conoscono questo."

Mi sorrise, e questa volta il _mio_ battito si velocizzò. Strano anche che abbia ancora questo effetto su di me anche dopo tanti anni. "E Harry, solo tu puoi decidere se è importante che gli altri sappiano cosa avevi nel cuore in quegli anni. Io ti appoggerò in ogni caso."

"Ma tutta l'attenzione che mi porterà…"

Risi. "Harry, nell'ultimo decennio c'è mai stato un giorno in cui nessuno ti abbia fermato per ringraziarti? È mai successo che un estraneo non ti abbia riconosciuto immediatamente?"

Scosse la testa, e sapevo che la sua mente stava cominciando ad afferrare ciò che stavo dicendo. "non voglio che la gente pensi che mi sto vantando perché…"

"..Non è vero" terminai al suo posto.

"Appunto." Disse Harry. "Non ho fatto quelle cose per essere il migliore, il più famoso, o per… per far colpo su una ragazza…" i suoi occhi brillavano mentre indirettamente parlava di me. "Ho fatto quello che dovevo per proteggere chi amo, in modo che nessuno dovesse più soffrire per mano di Voldemort…" Erano passati 11 anni eppure non riuscì a impedire che una lacrima si formasse negli angoli dei suoi occhi. "Ho fatto ciò che avrebbe fatto chiunque."

Così modesto mio marito. Non tutti avrebbero osato fare ciò che fece lui. Gli rivolsi lo sguardo che conosce così bene, quello che interpreta come _siamo già passati per questa conversazione e la mia opinione non è cambiata. _Invece di ripetere quello che avevo già detto, asciugai una lacrima dalla sua guancia e dissi "Allora è quello che devono sentire."

Stette in silenzio, e seppi che aveva raggiunto una decisione, e che per quanto duro fosse, avrebbe raccontato la sua storia. Lo guardai con ammirazione, cercando di decidere se mi fossi prima innamorata dei suoi occhi o del suo sorriso.

Poggiai delicatamente una mano sulla sua guancia e mi avvicinai per baciarlo. Giuro che baciandolo sento le stesse cose che sentii quando ci baciammo di fronte a tutta la sala comune di Grifondoro.

Mi spinse all'indietro con attenzione, e sussurrando chiese "I bambini dormono?" Lanciai uno sguardo verso Albus e annuii. "Bene" rispose "voglio mostrarti quanto ti amo."

Invitò Joanne il giorno seguente. Fu felicissima di sapere che Harry aveva accettato. Immediatamente passarono attraverso la sua vita per alcune ore lì in cucina. Gli diedi da mangiare, riempii i loro bicchieri e più volte mi unii a loro per metterci del mio. Fu una scena che si ripeté 3 volte la settimana per un anno.

All'inizio mi ero aspettata un unico grosso libro, ma fui presa alla sprovvista dal fatto che riuscì a tirar fuori 7 libri, gli ultimi 4 di più di 600 pagine. Il pubblico attaccava le storie come fossero caramelle, e direi che ogni famiglia nel nostro mondo ha una copia della serie. Anche Harry sembrava compiaciuto, anche se cercava di non mostrarlo.

Chiudendo l'ultimo libro, mi asciugai le lacrime dagli occhi arrossati. Nonostante il fatto che avevo vissuto tutto ciò che era nei libri, piansi comunque. Harry mi accarezzò i capelli e sorrise. Erano giorni che aspettava che finissi ed era eccitato dal fatto che finalmente poteva chiedermi cosa ne pensavo. "Fantastico" dissi riflettendo a bassa voce. " Sei contento di come è venuto?"

Harry scrollò leggermente le spalle, e lo guardai con curiosità. "Be"cominciò "in generale ha fatto un lavoro stupefacente, ma pensavo che avrebbe potuto includere più di…"

"Più di cosa?"

Timidamente, mi guardò "Te."

Ruotai gli occhi, "Oh Harry, sei dolce, ma loro volevano sapere di te e della tua vittoria. Sono contenta dell'attenzione che ho ricevuto… E del finale che è solo mio." Lo presi per il colletto e lo baciai con forza.

Un lieve gemito gli uscì dalla bocca. "Forse" mormorò "Forse un giorno, potrai scrivere di noi. Sai, aggiungere i momenti mancanti. La nostra storia d'amore. Le ragazze lo divorerebbero…" E lo baciai con ancora più forza, facendogli dimenticare la sua proposta, almeno per il momento.

Proprio quando pensavamo che le sorprese erano finite, JK ce ne fece un'altra. Meno di 4 mesi dopo l'uscita della serie, ricevette il permesso del Ministero di provare un "crossover" tra i mondi. Ebbe il permesso di portare i libri nel mondo dei babbani e venderli come libri per bambini. Sinceramente, non potei fare a meno di ridere. I babbani non avrebbero capito questi libri, e ciò che la gente non capisce, non gli interessa.

Nonostante il mio scetticismo, JK Rowling riuscì a pubblicare il primo libro nel 1997, seguito dagli altri 6 in momenti diversi attraverso i 10 anni seguenti. E per Merlino, mi ero sbagliata! I babbani non avevano mai abbastanza del nostro mondo. Secondo JK Rowling, ha già venduto in tutto 325 milioni di copie. Per un po', avrei giurato che aveva usato un incantesimo per vendere o qualche altra magia per far sembrare i libri più invitanti alle persone, ma Harry mi ricordò che sarebbe stato illegale. "Uso inappropriato di incantesimi contro i babbani." Sorrise modestamente.

Non più di qualche settimana dopo l'uscita dell'ultimo libro sedevamo con Ms Rowling a casa nostra. Lily era nella stanza a fianco, molto probabilmente tenendo il broncio perché entrambi i suoi fratelli erano ora a Hogwarts.

Joanne aveva l'aria esausta. "Sono stati 10 anni difficili per me." Disse a me ed Harry. "avevo questi libri pronti da un decennio, ma non potevo fargli sapere cosa sarebbe successo. Potreste trovarlo sorprendente, ma questi babbani sono accaniti."

Harry annuì. Stava probabilmente pensando ai suoi anni con i Dursley. "Cosa farai adesso Joanne? Vuoi qualche altra intervista?" disse scherzosamente.

Joanne rise. "Ho detto ai babbani che stavo lavorando su 2 storie diverse. Spero non si aspettino qualcosa di altrettanto buono quanto quello che gli abbiamo regalato."

"Sono certa che sarà grandioso." Le dissi. "sei una scrittrice fantastica."

Mi guardò con approvazione. "Allora, Harry mi ha detto che vuoi scrivere un pezzo che accompagni la storie."

"L'ha detto?" chiesi guardando Harry con pugnali negli occhi. Farò in modo che venga punito per bene per le sue azioni.

"Mi sto solo divertendo un po' con te." Joanne replicò. Si morse il labbro pensando, poi attaccò a dire "anche se penso sia un'idea brillante. Non ho parlato di te nelle storie quanto avrei voluto." Arrossii lievemente mentre lei continuava "spero tu capisca perché ho dovuto lasciare fuori delle parti."

"Lo capisco." Risposi "Ma non può…"

"Sciocchezze." Replicò. "Ho avuto il privilegio di leggere alcune dalle lettere che hai mandato a Harry durante gli anni. Molto belle, se posso azzardare. Il mondo sarebbe un posto migliore se gli raccontassi come _il_ prescelto è diventato _il tuo _prescelto."

Fui un po' imbarazzata dal fatto che aveva letto le mie lettere. Speravo non si riferisse alle lettere che gli mandai durante la mia seconda stagione con le Holyhead Harpies mentre lui era via per motivi degli Auror. Eravamo sposati da meno di 2 anni e non lo vedevo da 3 settimane. Quelle lettere non sono adatte per giovani lettori, se capite cosa intendo. Ma… mi sentivo onorata dal fatto che una scrittrice così esperta mi avesse fatto quel tipo di complimento.

L'idea mi piaceva sempre di più. Diressi il mio sguardo verso Harry, che stava sorseggiando una burrobirra. "Forse hai ragione." Sorrisi "Scommetto che le ragazze impazziranno quando gli racconterò della prima volta che abbiamo…"

Non potei finire la frase. Harry aveva tossito nella sua bevanda e si era sputato tutto il liquido addosso. Risi quando la sua faccia divenne rossa come i miei capelli. Naturalmente, non rivelerei mai cose così intime, ma Harry non aveva bisogno di saperlo. Infatti, mi divertivo abbastanza a guardare _il mio prescelto _fare la figura dello stupido di fronte alla migliore autrice sia nel mondo dei maghi che in quello dei babbani.

Oh si, potrebbe essere divertente.

**A/N:**

_Quando ho combinato l'universo di Harry Potter con la pubblicazione reale dei libri ho avuto un problema con la linea del tempo. Ho deciso di ignorare quello che si conosce sulla serie. Ho bisogno che come fan la ignoriate anche voi perché questo capitolo abbia senso. Penso che cambiare le date non influisca su questa storia o l'originale in alcuno modo.i personaggi gli eventi le emozioni e le personalità sono sempre le stesse._

_Per capire meglio, questa è la nuova linea del tempo:_

_19__88: sconfitta di Voldemort in The deathly Hallows_

_1996__:JKR va da HP_

_1997 tutti i libri sono pubblicati nel mondo dei maghi_

_HP e la pietra filosofale esce tra i babbani._

_2007 Deathly Hallows esce nel mondo dei babbani_

_Ginny comincia a scrivere questa storia subito dopo la scena dell'epilogo._

_Questo è l'unico capitolo in cui serve ignorare la linea del tempo. Per il resto è come se non è cambiato niente._


	2. Io sono Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Capitolo 2: Sono Ginevra Molly Weasley**

Sono cresciuta, come ogni figlio di maghi, ascoltando la famosa storia del Ragazzo-che-è-Sopravvissuto. Ovviamente, le storie dovevano avere molto di ipotizzato poiché nessuno di quelli che erano lì era vissuto per raccontare la storia, tranne un bambino, e nessuno sembrava sapere dove fosse per diesi anni. Prima di andare a dormire, mamma mi lasciava ipotizzare cosa fosse successo quella notte fatale a Godric's Hollow.

"Penso che Harry Potter abbia alzato uno specchio." Dissi quando avevo sette anni, ridendo a crepa pelle. "E che Tu-sai-chi si sia così spaventato a vedere se stesso che è morto!"

E mamma sorrideva con affetto. Fino a che non andai a Hogwarts, non seppi mai che i miei genitori erano stati amici di James e Lily Potter. Vorrei pensare che se l'avessi saputo, non ne avrei parlato così tanto.

Vivevo in un mondo in bianco e nero, dove il bene trionfava sul male come doveva essere e dove le persone erano o buone o cattive. Non avevo nemmeno immaginato che esistessero delle zone grigie finchè non scoprii della lealtà di Piton molti anni dopo. Per me era difficile credere che un uomo così schifoso potesse essere così coraggioso e giusto. Ero felice e contenta sapendo che un "grande mago buono aveva battuto quel cattivone di Tu-sai-chi".

Forse era normale per streghe della mia età, ma avevo sviluppato un grande attaccamento a Harry prima ancora di conoscerlo. E non intendo quando lo vidi per la prima volta, ma attraverso le storie di quando andavo a dormire. Forse era il fatto che quando Voldemort cercò di ucciderlo io ero appena nata e lui aveva solo un anno più di me. Aveva la MIA età, più o meno, ed era capace di fare cose straordinarie mentre io non riuscivo neanche a controllare la mia magia quando mi arrabbiavo. Cosa c'era da non ammirare?

Sapevo, senza ombra di dubbio, quando ascoltavo le storie, che io ed Harry avremmo giocato un ruolo molto importante nelle nostre vite. Quando ero più piccola, l'aveva anche detto alla mamma. "Io ed Harry diventeremo molto amici un giorno" dissi, come se fosse un dato di fatto. Non mi sgridò mai per quelle fantasie e neanche disse che era carino che pensassi certe cose. Non so se mi credesse, ma di sicuro non mi prese mai in giro. Sorrideva con affetto e diceva che sperava avessi ragione.

Mamma era sempre stata così con me. Mi assecondava anche se quello che dicevo aveva poco senso. Penso fosse perché ero la sua unica figlia femmina. Dopo tutto, sono la prima donna Weasley nata dopo 7 generazioni di uomini. Scommetto che fu un vero shock quando uscii io. Sospetto che i guaritori mi abbiano a malapena guardato prima di annunciare che ero un maschio. Posso immaginare mamma che li malmena e gli urla contro, chiamandoli ciechi per non essersi accorti che ero una bella bambina.

Questo ero, una bambina in un mondo di uomini. I miei capelli erano di quel rosso ardente per cui era conosciuta la mia famiglia. Le mie lentiggini erano sparse sulla mia faccia in tutte le direzioni. I miei occhi marroni, devo dire, erano pieni di determinazione. Questo perché fin da quando ho imparato a camminare, ho sempre cercato di far vedere chi ero ai miei fratelli più grandi. Seguivo Bill ovunque durante le vacanze. Cercavo di restare impassibile quando Charlie trovava qualche creatura pericolosa. Odiavo essere lasciata al di fuori dei scherzi dei gemelli. E Ron era sempre stato il mio migliore amico. L'unico fratello che non ho mai cercato di imitare è Percy. Figurarsi.

Con così tanti fratelli, era una bambina tosta. E non sono mai stata capricciosa, nonostante il fatto che la prima volta che compaio nell'adattamento di JK stavo piangendo. In mia difesa, quello non era stato un gran bel giorno per me. Qualcuno aveva rotto la mia bacchetta finta e non voleva confessare e il mio ultimo fratello cominciava il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts, lasciandomi senza un compagno per mesi.

Fu allora che lo vidi. O meglio, ci vide. Ovviamente, non avevo idea di chi fosse. I suoi capelli neri erano disordinati cosicché nascondevano la sua riconoscibile cicatrice. I suoi occhiali erano aggiustati con lo scotch nel mezzo, togliendogli un po' della sua leggendaria nobiltà. E sembrava completamente disperso. E nonostante la sua aria di ragazzo misterioso e goffo, il mio cuore di bambina di dieci anni si arrestò per un attimo quando mi guardò per la prima volta. Non sapevo cosa significasse quella sensazione. Nessuno aveva mai avuto quell'effetto su di me.

Quando i gemelli ci dissero chi era, implorai mamma di sasciarmi salire sul treno per vederlo. Non mi lasciò e quando il treno partì, piansi e risi insieme, ma più che altro piansi.

Mamma mi prese per mano e mi portò via dal binario 9 e ¾. Mi guardò, sorrise e mi chiese se stavo bene. Tirando su col naso, annuii poco convinta. "Lo vedrai di nuovo." Mi disse semplicemente e sapevo che non parlava solo di Ron. Mi fece l'occhiolino, come per ricordarmi di quello che dicevo sempre quando ero piccola.

"Lo pensi davvero?" chiesi.

"Si vedrà." Rispose. I suoi occhi marroni luccicarono. "Posso dirti un segreto?" chiese, tirando fuori un fazzoletto e asciugandomi le guance. Annuii. "Silente mi ha detto di tenere gli occhi aperti per lui oggi. Pensava che venisse da solo."

"Sapevi che era lui?"

Mamma scosse la testa. "Tra le chiacchiere costanti di Fred e George e le infinite volte che Percy ci ha ricordato che è un Prefetto, non ho messo le due cose insieme. Povero ragazzo, tutto solo in un giorno come questo. È già positivo che non si è perso."

Immediatamente mi preoccupai per Harry. E se si fosse perso a Hogwarts proprio come alla stazione? E se Ron l'avesse lasciato senza amici? Mamma capì la mia preoccupazione e disse "Non preoccuparti per quel ragazzo. Pensi che i tuoi fratelli si dimenticherebbero di lui? E sono sicura che Silente lo terrà sempre d'occhio quest'anno."

Mi sentii meglio.

Tornai a casa quel giorno cambiata. Quando ero uscita quella mattina, ero una bambina, a cui importava solo di bambole, peluche e bacchette giocattolo. Tornando a casa avevo solo una cosa in testa… o meglio, una persona… ma neanche io capii la direzione che i miei pensieri stavano prendendo.

Attesi con ansia la prima lettera dei miei fratelli, ma sfortunatamente la prima ad arrivare fu quella di Percy. Ovviamente! Arrivò due giorni dopo il loro arrivo a scuola, e la lettera era tanto noiosa quanto una lezione del professor Rüf, anche se fui contenta di sapere che Ron era in Grifondoro e strillari al sapere che c'era anche Harry.

Le due lettere successive furono di Fred e George, la rima che raccontava dei loro scherzi a Gaza, Piton e Percy, e anche il loro problema di non trovare un Cercatore per la squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro. Gli dispiaceva di non essere riusciti a mandarmi un coperchio del bagno come promesso, poiché Gaza li aveva beccati mentre cercavano di procurarsene uno, cosa che trasformò mamma in una furia. Riuscii a convincerla che stavano solo scherzando. La seconda fu spedita meno di una settimana dopo, spiegando con orgoglio che avevano trovato un nuovo Cercatore… HARRY!

Avevo sempre amato volare e mi consideravo un'esperta, ma fu in quel momento che promisi a me stessa di diventare una giocatrice di Quidditch per la squadra della mia casa.

Halloween arrivò più velocemente di quanto mi aspettassi. Fu il primo Halloween triste per me. Io e i miei fratello avevamo sempre fatto una gara intagliando le zucche, e Papà aveva sempre deciso il vincitore appena tornato a casa dal lavoro. Il vincitore aveva sempre avuto diritto a qualcosa di nuovo appena fossimo tornati a Diagon Alley. In casa nostra, con la nostra situazione finanziaria, era una gran cosa. Gli ultimi due anni c'eravamo solo io e Ron. Ron aveva vinto una volta, io l'altra, e volevo dimostrare di essere più brava. Quest'anno ero sola.

Mamma mi disse di smettere di fare il muso e approfittare della situazione. Mi diede una zucca e mi disse che avrei vinto. Ruotai gli occhi, ma cominciai a intagliare un faccia nella mia grossa "tela" arancione. Assomigliava notevolmente a un ragazzo carino con gli occhiali che non avrei quasi riconosciuto. Mamma non smise di sorridermi per tutta la sera.

La mattina dopo, ricevemmo un gufo per informarci della festa di Halloween a Hogwarts. Apparentemente, qualcuno aveva fatto entrare un Troll e quasi ucciso Ron, Harry ed Hermione. Tre del primo anno… MIO fratello e i suoi amici… avevano sconfitto il mostro. Non avrei potuto esserne più fiera, ma mamma era arrabbiata nera. "Quel ragazzo si farà ammazzare! Non posso credere che abbia pensato di poter sfidare un Troll!"

"Ma mamma" protestai "ha sfidato un troll. E ha vinto."

Mamma stava ancora fumando dalla rabbia, ma pensai di aver visto un po' d'orgoglio nei suoi occhi dopo aver parlato. Non le piaceva dirlo, ma Ron l'aveva sempre preoccupata più dei miei altri fratelli. Era sempre stato il meno sicuro di sé dei suoi figli e di solito quello a cui capitavano più incidenti. Avevo visto quello che poteva fare mio fratello quando non ci pensava, e sospettai che la caccia al troll fosse una situazione simile.

Fred e George mi tennero informata sulla prima partita di Quidditch. Cantarono le lodi di Harry quasi quanto l'avrei fatto io negli anni, e dissero che gli veniva naturale, che era nato per cavalcare una scopa, e che aveva vinto la partita grazie ai suoi denti. Questo mi lasciò confusa finchè non scoprii che aveva preso il boccino quasi _ingoiandolo_!

Natale si avvicinava in fretta. All'inizio di Dicembre, io e mamma andammo a Diagon Alley per comprare la lana per fare i suoi "famosi" maglioni alla Weasley. Da Madama Malkin, mamma casualmente dise che Harry non si aspettava alcun regalo quest'anno. I miei occhi si illuminarono ed esclamai "Possiamo fargli un maglione mamma? Per favore…" Ripensandoci dopo, penso che l'avrebbe fatto comunque ma voleva che fosse una "mia idea".

"Penso che sia un'ottima idea." Rispose mamma "infatti," continuò "vuoi scegliere il materiale?"

La mia faccia avvampò. Che materiale scegli per il ragazzo che ha salvato il mondo dei maghi da un matto? Che ha sconfitto un troll di montagna? Che è il miglior cercatore che si sia mai visto da… sempre? Okay, forse esagero… era il miglior cercatore finché non arrivai io… hehe… comunque, esaminai con cura tutti i materiali che c'erano e, dopo una grande lotta interiore, scelsi una bella lana color verde smeraldo che al tatto era fantastica. La porsi alla mamma.

La prese e guardò il cartellino del prezzo. Aveva l'aria sconfitta. "Ginny, questa costa un po' troppo per noi."

"Oh mamma, per favore!" implorai. Come potevo convincerla che non c'era altra scelta? Questa era perfetta, come se fossi stata lì ad aspettare che la scegliessi! "guarda il colore mamma! Non è il migliore?"

"Ginny scegli qualcosa meno…"

"Si abbina ai suoi occhi!" dissi in fretta, e poi, sentendomi un po' imbarazzata ad ammettere che avevo notato una cosa simile, cercai di prendere la lana per rimetterla a posto, ma mamma tenne stretto. La sua faccia era tornata dolce. Tirai un po' più forte, ma lei non mollò.

"Significa così tanto per te?" chiese, e io annuii. Tastò la lana con le mani e disse "ti devo ancora qualcosa per quella gara di zucche intagliate." E io sorrisi.

Passammo il Natale con Charlie in Romania, ma senza Ron e i gemelli non ero tanto eccitata quanto avrei dovuto. Charlie era quasi sempre al lavoro ma riuscì a farmi passare la mia tristezza natalizia non appena arrivò il 25 dicembre.

Mamma e io non ricevemmo più tante lettere dopo Natale. Percy stava studiando molto per i suoi GUFO. Fred e George si allenavano duramente per il Quidditch e probabilmente stavano preparando qualche scherzo elaborato. Percy mandò una lettera, dicendo che "Ron e i suoi amichetti" sembravano un po' preoccupati.

Nessuno capì cosa significasse quel "preoccupati" finchè non scoprimmo cos'era successo. Quasi alla fine del semestre, il trio d'oro (come dicono tutti i libri di testo) aveva senza alcun aiuto impedito che il Professor Raptor e Lord Voldemort rubassero la Pietra Filosofale e riportassero il Signore Oscuro al potere. I miei genitori non avrebbero potuto essere più fieri di Ron.

E ovviamente, ciò mi diede una ragione in più per ammarare Harry. Mentre aspettavo alla stazione con mamma e papà, feci un elenco di tutti i motivi per cui Harry era meraviglioso. I suoi occhi... sconfiggere toll di montagna... Cercatore di talento... sfidare Voldemort per due volte e vincere...

Avevo le farfalle nello stomaco mentre cercavo nella folla, aspettandomi quasi che i suoi occhi si illuminassero e rivelassero dov'era. La mia ansiosa mente di bambina di dieci anni poteva appena trattenersi. Finalmente, vidi un mare di capelli rossi, e nel mezzo c'era lui…

"Eccolo, mamma, è lì, guarda!" strillai. Lo indicai. "Harry Potter! Guarda mamma, vedo…"

"Sta zitta, Ginny, è maleducazione segnare a dito la gente." Mi disse bruscamente mamma, e io tacqui, anche se potevo appena contenere la mia gioia. I ragazzi si avvicinarono. "Allora, è stato un anno duro?" mamma chiese a Harry.

"Molto," disse Harry. "Signora Weasley, volevo ringraziarla per i dolci e il maglione."

"Oh," disse, stringendomi la mano, "di niente caro." Quando l'attenzione di Harry si spostò su suo zio, mamma mi rivolse un'occhiata e sorrise. "Gli è piaciuto il maglione, Ginny." Mi sussurrò e io rabbrividii per l'emozione. "Ma smettila di trattarlo come un'attrazione del circo. Non vincerai mai il suo cuore fissandolo e segnandolo a dito."

Soppressi un sussulto. "Ma… io non voglio…" inciampai sulle parole, cercando di pensare a una scusa. Ero imbarazzata. Come osava mamma accusarmi di una cosa del genere! I ragazzi erano l'ultima cosa a cui pensavo. Anche se io non riconobbi la mia cotta che cresceva, mamma lo fece, e lo sguardo dei suoi occhi mi diceva che approvava. Anche se dubito che molte madri obbietterebbero se a Harry piacessero le figlie.

Non potei salutare Harry. Voglio dire, ci provai… ma non ce la feci.

Più tardi, quando Ron mi disse che Harry avrebbe potuto venire da noi, stavo per cadere dalla sedia.

Sarebbe stata un'estate interessante.


	3. Il Diario di Tom Riddle

Capitolo 3: Il Diario di Tom Riddle

Ho ancora gli incubi.

Pensavo che dopo che Harry avesse sconfitto Voldemort, i miei incubi sarebbero finiti. Non lo fecero. Ancora adesso mi sveglio nel mezzo della notte, in un bagno di sudore, i miei occhi rossi dal pianto che non posso fermare mentre dormo, e trovo Harry che mi accarezza i capelli, mentre mi dice che mi ama e che è finita e che sono al sicuro.

Fino a che la storia della vita di Harry di JK Rowling non uscì nelle librerie, pochissime persone sapevano che ero stata io ad aprire la Camera dei Segreti e che avevo quasi ucciso i miei compagni. Sapevano solo che il ricordo di Lord Voldemort aveva operato attraverso uno studente. Preferivo così. Non volevo che la gente mi guardasse come se fossi un mostro.

Lucius Malfoy non avrebbe potuto trovare un momento più opportuno nella mia vita per darmi il diario di Tom Riddle. Ero un'adolescente sull'orlo della pubertà, che significa che i miei sentimenti erano già in bilico. Stavo per cominciare il mio primo anno a Hogwarts e dovevo essere all'altezza dei tanti altri Weasley. Dopo che feci l'errore di chiedere ai miei fratelli di Harry Potter, mi presero in giro senza sosta per la mia "ossessione per il Ragazzo-che-è-Sopravvissuto".

Per peggiorare le cose, Harry venne a casa nostra. Non fraintendete, ero felicissima che fossimo sotto lo stesso tetto, ma non riuscivo a controllarmi di fronte a lui. Facevo cadere almeno un oggetto quando eravamo nella stessa stanza. Ron, quello stupido, gli disse anche che mi piaceva, quando certamente non era così. E, nonostante sapessi che a Harry non importava, non mi ero mai sentita tanto imbarazzata quanto il momento in cui mamma disse a Harry che i miei oggetti scolastici avrebbero dovuto essere di seconda mano.

"oh, andrai a Hogwarts quest'anno?" mi chiese. Queste furono le prime parole che _Harry Potter_ mi rivolse.

_Avanti Ginny! _Mi rimproverai quando i suoi occhi verdi incontrarono i miei. _Fa qualcosa! Di qualcosa di furbo! _Stavo per dirgli _si, Harry, ma dubito che combatterò con dei troll di montagna il mio primo anno _ma non ci riuscii. Mi ritrovai ad annuire, e poi misi il gomito nel burro.

Potete quindi capire perché un diario sarebbe stavo il compagno perfetto per una ragazza della mia età. Era un'uscita di emergenza, un modo per raccogliere i pensieri, un posto per calmare la mia cotta crescente. Non avrei mai immaginato che affidando la mia anima alle pagine di quel libro, esso si sarebbe infiltrato dentro di me. Penso che neanche Lucius avrebbe potuto immaginare il potere del diario.

Quando trovai il diario in mezzo ai miei libri, non pensai a qualcosa di strano. Pensai fosse mio, comprato dai miei genitori come regalo e niente più. Ovviamente, col passare dei mesi, capii che non era così, ma in quel momento non ci pensai due volte. Mi ricordo ancora la prima cosa che scrissi.

_Caro Diario,_

_siamo appena tornati da Diagon Alley e lui è ancora qui. Harry Potter è a casa mia. Non riesco a pensare intorno a lui. Non riesco neanche a parlare. Ho così paura di dire qualcosa di stupido. Fred e George dicono sempre ai loro amici quanto sono brillante, ma se non riesco neanche a parlare di fronte a Harry, come faccio a mostrargli quanto sono simpatica? _

_Sono riuscita a parlare di frento a lui per la prima volta oggi. Il nuovo professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure ha dato a Harry tutti i suoi libri gratis solo perché è una notizia da prima pagina. Harry era imbarazzato e non voleva i libri. Lo mollò nel mio calderone… il MIO calderone… e un ragazzo molto pallido cominciò a prenderlo in giro. Non so cosa mi è successo, ma ho difeso Harry. Il ragazzo poi ha avuto il coraggio d chiamarmi la sua ragazza e mi ha zittita. Non sono mai arrossita così tanto. _

_Mamma ha detto che lui mi piace, ma non so. Non mi sono mai sentita così prima. Se questo significa che qualcuno ti piace, voglio smettere. Fa male. Voglio che mi noti, ma tutto quello che riesco a fare è versarmi il succo di zucca addosso._

_Non so che fare._

_Ginny_

E così chiusi il libro e guardai il cielo dalla mia finestra. Il sole stava tramontando e i rossi, i rosa, gli arancioni formavano una così bella armonia di colori. Mi sentivo meglio dopo aver scritto nel diario e guardando verso l'orizzonte. Riaprii il libro per aggiungere qualcosa.

E lì non c'era niente.

Forse avevo sbagliato la pagina su cui avevo scritto. Dimenticandomi di Harry per un po', sfogliai le pagine. Quando mi accorsi che non c'era più davvero, aggrottai la fronte e voltai il libro al contrario. Le parole "T.O.Riddle" erano incise sul lato e sospettai che il mio nuovo diario non fosse poi così nuovo.

Riaprii la prima pagina, pucciai la piuma nell'inchiostro e la avvicinai alla carta. Esitai abbastanza a lungo perché una goccia di inchiostro cadesse dalla punta sulla pagina. Non volevo perdere tempo scrivendo se sarebbe di nuovo sparito. Mentre pensavo, la goccia di inchiostro spariva lentamente.

Con curiosità, disegnai una linea e attesi. La linea, coma la macchia, sparì nella carta. Disegnai una "X" e sparì. Disegnai un cuore e sparì. Mezzo sorridendo, scarabocchiai furiosamente sul foglio e guardai il mio pasticcio di inchiostro sparire come se non avessi mai toccato la pagina.

Questa volta però qualcosa stava ricomparendo sulla pagina. Fissando i segni formatisi sulla pagina, lessi le parole. "_Mi scusi, signorina, se non vuole parlarmi normalmente, credo che dovrò chiederle di smetterla._"

Automaticamente, intinsi la piuma nell'inchiostro e risposi allo scrittore misterioso. "_Mi dispiace. Non sapevo…"_ non sapevo cosa? Che era un diario parlante? Come avrei potuto saperlo?

Prima che potessi continuare, altre parole apparvero sulla pagina. "_scuse accettate, Ginny_"

Conosceva il mio nome e realizzai che doveva aver visto ciò che avevo scritto su Harry. Leggermente imbarazzata che i miei segreti fossero stati scoperti, risposi, "_Oh… hai letto quello che ho scritto prima?_"

"_Sono io che devo scusarmi adesso. Essendo quello che sono, non ho altra scelta che leggere quello che scrivi. Questo, infondo, è il mio diario_"

"_Chi sei esattamente?"_

"_Il mio nome è Tom Riddle. Piacere di conoscerti."_

"_Ginny Weasley, piacere mio."_

"_Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che sembravi in un altro posto. Ti va di parlarne?"_

E questo bastò per dipendere da Tom Riddle. Era sempre comprensivo e dava buoni consigli. Mi incoraggiò a essere me stessa di fronte a Harry Potter, ma disse anche che dovevo aspettare di essere pronta. Mi consigliò come trattare coi miei fratelli. Mi assicurò che il mio primo anno sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Tom era un'entità affascinante. Era esattamente quello di cui qualcuno come me aveva bisogno. All'epoca nessuno mi capiva come lui. Era come avere un amico che potevo portare sempre con me. Sapeva esattamente cosa dire. Naturalmente, pensandoci adesso, capisco le sue intenzione… voleva violentare la mia anima… usarmi per riprendere energia… ma tutto quello che vidi allora era un amico.

Mi lasciò parlare per ore e ore di Harry. Come potrete immaginare, non era un problema. Harry era l'unica cosa che avevo in testa e non trovai sospetto il fatto che ascoltasse volontariamente i miei problemi. Sembrò specialmente interessato quando menzionai la sconfitta di un certo Signore Oscuro.

"… _Ha anche sconfitto Tu-Sai-Chi due volte." _

"_scusa, Ginny. Chi?"_

Esitai perché pronunciare il nome di Voldemort era tabù, ma scriverlo? Mi morsi il labbro e sperai in bene. _"Lord Voldemort."_ Rabbrividii scrivendo il nome.

"_Non ne ho mai sentito parlare. Chi è? Come l'ha sconfitto Harry?"_

Con tutti i dettagli che conoscevo, spiegai l'accaduto. Quanto ero ingenua!? Quanto inconscia?! Faceva così tante domande, anche dopo che gli dissi che non sapevo niente di più. Pensavo fosse curioso. _Pensavo gli importasse._

Quando venne il momento di iniziare la scuola, avevo già cominciato a sentire gli effetti di Riddle. Dissi alla mamma che non mi sentivo bene quando mi diede un bacio per salutarmi sul treno, ma mi disse che ero solo nervosa. Era così preoccupata per me che pensava che Ron e Harry fossero già saliti sul treno. E trovato uno scompartimento.

Il primo indizio che c'era qualcosa che non andava avrebbe dovuto essere il Cappello Parlante. Appena posato sulla mia testa, la reliquia di Godric disse, _"un'altra Weasley? Voi tutti siete pieni di determinazione, coraggio e potere e vedo che tu non sei diversa. Un corpo così piccola, con un cuore così grande. Hai tutti gli attributi di un grande Grifondoro, ma una connessione molto grande con Serpeverde che rende tutto più difficile del dovuto. Non ho dubbi però su dove metterti. Sei in _Grifondoro!"

Onestamente, mi ricordo molto poco del mio primo anno a Hogwarts, e non sto parlando solo dei momenti in cui la mia memoria è vuota e Tom era in controllo. _Tutto_ quello che ho fatto e quello che ricordo è come avvolto nella nebbia. Non so neanche cosa stessi facendo vicino alla casa di Hagrid quel pomeriggio.

Mi ritrovai a fissare una grossa zucca. Non riuscivo neanche a ricordare come c'ero arrivata. Sentii il verso dei Galli arrivare da un recinto vicino e mi sembrarono familiari, come se avessi un dovere da compiere, ma non riuscii a ricordare quale fosse. I miei occhi trovarono la capanna vicino al campo di zucche. Fumo usciva dal camino. Ron mi aveva raccontato delle sue visite alla capanna di Hagrid che doveva essere quella. Forse… forse Harry era lì.

Dietro di me, sentii una voca roca dire "e tu devi essere la più piccola Weasley." (NDT. Siccome parla Hagrid la grammatica è relativa….)

Mi voltai verso la voce e vidi un uomo enorme. Annuii e sorrisi con calore al guardiacaccia. Presi una ciocca dei miei capelli tra le dita e gliela mostrai. "Cosa gliel'ha fatto capire, Signor Hagrid?" chiesi con gli occhi che mi brillavano.

Hagrid ridacchiò "Ron disse che sei un'intelligente piccola strega. Sono felice di sapere che non deludi." Disse "e non mi chiamare Signore. Risponderò solo ad Hagrid." Mi diede un buffetto sulla testa. "cosa fai qui da me Ginny?"

Non volendo ammettere che non ne avevo idea risposi "stavo dando un'occhiata in giro. Speravo di trovare Ron. Mi aveva detto che ci avrebbe presentati."

"Ron non è ancora venuto qui." Replicò Hagrid. "Infatti, dovrei mandare una lettera a Harry e dirgli di venire per il thè." Arrossi al sentire il nome di Harry e Hagrid mi guardò con sospetto. "gli porteresti la lettere?"

"NO!" urlai più forte del voluto. "Voglio dire, non tornerò al castello per un po'." Spostai il mio peso da un piede all'altro, cercando di evitare lo sguardo di Hagrid. "Um…" riuscii a dire e guardai le zucche. "Stanno crescendo molto bene, Hagrid."

Hagrid annuì e disse, "se vieni dentro per una tazza ti dirò qualche segreto per farle crescere." Mi fece segno di seguirlo e aggiunse "Volevo anche sapere come sta tuo fratello Charlie."

Seguii Hagrid. Quell'uomo mi fu subito simpatico. Era un mezzo gigante che sembrava un duro, ma anche uno sciocco sotto l'incantesimo confundus avrebbe potuto dire che era un gran tenerone. Sia Charlie che Ron mi avevano detto dell'affetto di Hagrid per quel pericoloso drago dell'anno prima. Sperai di poter parlare di più con Hagrid nei mesi a venire, ma quella fu l'ultima volta che gli parlai il mio primo anno.

Quella è anche l'ultimo chiaro ricordo che ho fino ad Halloween. Posso ricordarmi di essere andata a lezione e di aver mangiato, ma mi sentivo come se fossi sotto la maledizione Imperius. Facevo ciò che si supponeva facessi ma non nel modo in cui io, Ginny Weasley, l'avrei fatto. La maggior parte dei professori pensavano fossi timida. La maggior parte dei miei compagni pensavano fossi strana. E io continuavo a scrivere nel diario, non pensando che quel libro che sembrava innocente era ovviamente il responsabile della mia nuova personalità e delle mie azioni.

Il mio ricordo di Halloween è spaventoso. Uscii dalla nebbia nel dormitorio senza avere idea del perché fossi lì invece che nella sala comune. Ero sicura di essermi avviata verso la festa di Halloween, ma non ricordavo di esserci arrivata. Guardandomi le mani e i vestiti, mi ritrovai tutta sporca di pittura rossa. Non era la prima volta che mi trovavo qualcosa addosso che non avrebbe dovuto esserci. Una settimana prima avevo trovato piume e sangue.

Tremando, presi il diario. Scrissi, "_Tom… non mi ricordo dov'ero stasera. C'era la festa di Halloween ma non penso di esserci mai arrivata…"_ attesi che Tom rispondesse, ma era assente. _"Tom! Dove sei? Ho bisogno di te!"_ nessuna risposta. Urlai più forte al libro "TOM! RISPONDIMI!"

In un momento di rabbia mi strappai di dosso i vestiti sporchi e li nascosi. Potevo solo immaginare cosa era successo durante il mio black out. Dopo essermi cambiata, corsi verso il bagno più vicino e sfregai violentemente la mei mani per togliere la pittura. Piangendo, mi infilai in un bagno.

Smisi di piangere quando sentii la gemelle Patil entrare. "chi può aver scritto quelle terribili parole sul muro?" chiese Padma. "Pensi che fosse sangue? Oh, Calì, è disgustoso."

"Cos'è la camera dei Sgreti?" sussurrò Calì.

"Forse qualcosa che Fred e George trovano divertente."

"Stupidaggini!" esclamò Padma. "non direbbero mai… quella parola…"

"E Mrs. Purr? Pensi che le farebbero veramente del male?"

Tutto quello che dissero suonava familiare. Trattenei le lacrime finchè non le sentii uscire. Quando la porta si chiuse, non potei trattenerle. Non sentii neanche Hermione entrare nel bagno finchè non bussò alla porta.

"Ginny? Sei tu?"

Singhiozzai e aprii la porta. "Ciao!"Fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire. Mi riempì di attenzioni e mi riaccompagnò al dormitorio. Penso che mi abbia aiutato a mettermi la camicia da notte ed entrare nel letto. Non dormii quella notte… in un modo o in un altro, avevo preso il diario e scritto con furia tutto quello che avevo sentito a Tom.

"_Ginny_" finalmente rispose "_Ti stai agitando troppo. Useresti mai parole simili?"_

"_No."_

"_E faresti mai del male a un gatto?"_

"_No."_

"_Ti ricordi di aver scritto sul muro e di aver attaccato Mrs Purr?"_

"_No… ma non mi ricordo niente."_

"_E allora non sei colpevole."_

"_Tu sai cos'è la Camera dei Segreti, Tom?"_

"_Non lo so. Ginny, è tardi. Dovresti dormire."_

Ma non dormii. E il giorno dopo, i ricordi divennero ancora più sfocati. Mi sentii male per giorni, e Ron disse semplicemente che era perché amavo i gatti. Se fosse stato solo quello.

Nonostante Tom continuasse ad assicurarmi della mia innocenza, non potevo dimenticare l'immagine della pittura rossa sulle mie mani. A peggiorare le cose, Gaza sospettava Harry. Questo mi fece star male ancora di più. Avevo paura che lui, Ron e Hermione venissero espulsi. Percy cercò di convincermi che non gli sarebbe successo niente di male.

Ma più gli attacchi continuavano, più mi sentivo distratta. Justin e Colin e Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa furono attaccati e ancora una volta non ricordavo dov'ero o cosa stavo facendo in quel momento. Ero terrificata.

Percy mi trovò che girovagavo senza meta nella sala comune di Grifondoro una sera. "Ginny." Disse con calma "stai bene?2 quando scrollai la testa, disse, "sei così pallida. Dormi male?"

"Non mi piace dormire." Deglutii. "Se dormo, ho gli incubi."

"Cosa ti sta succedendo Ginny?" chiese Percy. "sei così estroversa a casa. Avevo detto alla mamma che avresti fatto concorrenza a Fred e George quest'anno, ma non sei te stessa."

"Non so cosa c'è che non va." Risposi. Non mi ricordo se lo salutai, solo che entrai nella mia stanza. Automaticamente presi il diario.

"_Ci sei Tom?"_

"_Ciao, Ginny. Come stai?"_

"_Non lo so."_

"_In che senso?"_

"_Sto impazzendo, Tom. Non riesco a pensare. Non posso dormire. Non sono me stessa."_

"_Si, si bambina. Ne abbiamo già parlato. È successo qualcosa tra te e Harry?"_

"_Non sto parlando di Harry!"_

Chiusi il libro con forza. Come poteva Tom pensare a qualcosa del genere quando c'erano persone all'ospedale pietrificate? Come poteva far finta che non fosse successo? Come poteva ignorare le mie disperate richieste di aiuto? Non riuscivo a ricordare dove fossi durante gli attacchi.

Arrabbiandomi, aprii il libro e scrissi, _"Penso di essere io ad attaccare gli altri."_

"_Ginny, non devi fartene una colpa. Perché non mi racconti qualcosa della tua famiglia? Avevi promesso di dirmi cosa fa Charlie di lavoro ma non l'hai ancora fatto."_

"_Perché stai cercando di non farmici pensare?"_

Per poco non urlai di nuovo contro il diario. Come poteva ignorare…? E un pensiero mi colpì all'improvviso. Da qualche parte nella mia testa, dove esisteva ancora la vera Ginny Weasley, arrivò un forte dubbio. Non lo stava ignorando. Mi stava distraendo. Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo, ogni cosa strana che succedeva nel mio mondo di undicenne, era connessa a questo diario… a Tom Riddle… Dovevo liberarmene.

E lo feci. Raccolsi tutto il coraggio che potevo trovare nelle mia piccola persona e lo gettai nel bagno delle femmine, quello infestato da Mirtilla Malcontenta.

Lentamente, ricominciai a sentirmi normale. Percy sottolineò come sembrassi sempre di più me stessa ogni giorno che passava e disse che non avrebbe scritto a mamma e papà. Anche se il sole era oscurato dalle nuvole invernali, non avevo mai visto un cielo più bello. Stavo alla grande e neanche i temporali avrebbero potuto cambiarmi d'umore.

Raccolsi anche abbastanza coraggio da mandare a Harry un San Valentino musicale. So che la poesia era terrificante, ma la mamma ha sempre detto che le ragazze fanno cose strane quando gli piacciono i ragazzi. Non mi sarei mai aspettata di essere presente quando quel piccolo brutto nano gli portò il messaggio. Quella cosa spinse Harry a terra e gli cantò le mie parole, di fronte a tutti… me compresa… e Draco mi spezzò il cuore dicendo che a Harry non era piaciuto. Mi coprii la faccia e corsi via.

Però non mi pento di aver mandato quel San Valentino a Harry. Se non l'avessi fatto, il nano non avrebbe fatto cadere ovunque i libri di Harry. E se non fosse successo questo, non avrei mai saputo che Harry aveva trovato il diario. Non potevo lasciare che Harry tenesse quel libro. Non potevo lasciargli scoprire quello che avevo scritto a Tom… i miei segreti… se Tom gli avesse detto che la colpevole ero io, non avrei potuto sopportare che Harry mi guardasse come se fossi un mostro. E soprattutto, non potevo lasciare che Harry diventasse una vittima del diario come me.

Così attesi che il dormitorio dei ragazzi fosse vuoto e rubai il diario.

"_Gli hai detto qualcosa?" _scrissi furiosamente sul diario.

"_Gli ho detto tante cose, Ginny."_

"_Gli hai detto di ME?" _stavo piangendo di nuovo.

"_No. I tuoi segreti sono al sicuro."_

Cercai di non scrivere più tanto nel diario, ma non potevo liberarmi dal bisogno di farlo. Il potere del diario era più forte di prima. Tom era diverso. Era un aspetto che non avevo mai visto e sospettai che si stesse comportando sempre più per come era veramente.

"_Non ti libererai di me un'altra volta, Ginny."_

"_Mi dispiace, Tom. Avevo paura. Non sapevo cosa fare."_

"_La paura è per i deboli. Non ti permetto di avere paura."_

"_Non voglio farlo più. Non voglio essere cattiva."_

"_Non esiste il buono e il cattivo. Esiste solo il potere e quelli troppo deboli per prenderselo!"_

Per la prima volta da quando avevo il diario, capii cos'era. No, non come un Horcrux o una parte dell'anima di Voldemort, ma come un oggetto malvagio che non si sarebbe fermato finchè non fossi stata più me stessa. La nebbia mi circondò di nuovo. Gli incubi tornarono. Tom mi guidava in ogni cosa che facessi e anche se sapevo di essere sotto il suo controllo, non potevo fare nulla per fermarlo. Non potevo più reagire. Tom era nella mia testa.

Riuscii quasi a liberarmi dopo che attaccai Hermione e Penelope. Quando vidi Hermion, pietrificate, fredda e rigida, lottai con tutte le mie forze, ma una voce nella mia testa mi sussurrava, _"Ah ah, piccola Ginny. Non andrai da nessuna parte."_

Penso di aver cercato di dirlo a Harry e Ron. C'era come un'eco nella mia testa che ripeteva _"devo dirvi una cosa."_ Assomigliava tantissimo alla mia voce, ma poi un'altra voce dentro di me diceva _"Non rovinerai i miei piani per lui." _E poi arrivò Percy e mi allontanò dal tavolo.

Non ricordo neanche di aver scritto l'ultimo messaggio sul muro. Le parole _"Il suo scheletro giacerà nella Camera, per sempre."_ Mi stavano di fronte. La mia mano le aveva scritte, ma lui mi aveva obbligato. Sapevo cosa stava facendo. Mi stava usando. Mi stava usando per arrivare a Harry.

Cercai di correre via. Ma i miei piedi non erano più miei. Lì persi conoscenza completamente, e la cosa successiva che ricordo è che ero sdraiata nella Camera dei Segreti.

"Salve, Ginny." La voce disse, ma non ne veniva dalla mia testa. Guardai verso il libro vicino a me, e non ne veniva nemmeno da lì. Mi voltai e lo vidi. Tom Riddle. Capelli scuri, alto, magro e trasparente.

Anche se conoscevo già la risposta chiesi "Sei… sei tu Tom?"

"Si."

"Mi ucciderai?"

"Si."

Trattenni un singhiozzo. "Perché?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." Intonò Tom "sei stata una grande risorsa. Così disposta a dividere tutto. Eri tanto disposta ad aprirmi il tuo cuore… la tua anima… ed era tutto quello che avrei potuto volere da te… tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno."

"Mi fidavo di te!" gridai.

"E allora eri debole!" ribattè Tom. "Non esiste la fiducia! Non fidarti delle persone. Ti tradiranno e basta. Fai paura alle persone e faranno tutto quello che desideri." Tom disse a se stesso con malvagità.

"Ti sbagli."

"Davvero?" si avvicinò a me. "Non avevi paura di me?" disse, senza aver bisogno di una risposta. "E non mi hai obbedito?" i suoi occhi si rivolsero verso l'entrata della Camera, aspettando l'arrivo di qualcuno.

"Chi… Chi stai aspettando?"

"Speriamo che il giovane Potter sia così sciocco come l'hai dipinto."

"Harry no!" urali, diventando più debole ogni secondo che passava. "Non fargli del male. Fai quello che vuoi di me… solo… non uccidere Harry."

"Lo stesso ragazzo che non ti nota? Quello per cui ti struggi? Non ti ama e non lo farà mai! Moriresti per quel ragazzo?"

"S-Si…" mormorai. La nebbia mi invadeva la mente, era tutto nero. "Morirei per.. per Harry…" più oscurità… _è questa la morte? Non è male… è pacifica…_

" E allora sei sciocca quanto lui." Si piegò ancor più vicino a me. Ero quasi persa nell'oscurità. Si avvicinò al mio orecchio e potevo sentire la vibrazione nella sua voce. Se avesse respirato, penso che l'avrei sentito. Sussurrò, "Vi ucciderò entrambi."

E non c'ero più.

Dopo mi ricordo solo di aver aperto gli occhi e visto la sua faccia. Harry Potter. Harry. Il mio eroe. Osservai la stanza. Il basilisco giaceva immobile per terra, la sua testa in una pozza di liquido verdastro. Harry era coperto di sangue. Anche se il suo vestito era strappato sulla spalla, come se qualcosa l'avesse bucato, non vidi alcuna ferita. Seguii le tracce di sangue fino al diario nelle sue mani. I miei occhi si alzarono di colpo e incontrarono il suo sguardo penetrante. Cominciai a piangere.

Tutta la timidezza verso Harry sparì. Cominciai a straparlare. Feci a Harry una confessione piena di lacrime delle mie azioni. Mi assicurò che andava tutto bene e che Riddle se n'era andato e il diario e il basilisco erano distrutti. Mi prese la mano mentre continuavo a parlare incoerentemente, dicendo che sarei stata espulsa. Presi nota nella mia mente che Harry mi stava tenendo per mano ma non c'era niente di romantico, solo sollievo.

Mi condusse via dalla Camera. Quando trovammo Ron e Allock, non spiegò cos'era successo né disse che ero la colpevole. Gli ero grata per questo e piansi ancora più forte. Non mi importava neanche che Ron avesse detto a Harry che facevo concorrenza a Mirtilla Malcontenta.

Acoltai la storia di Harry dell'anno passato, come sentiva le voci, come avevano visitato quell'orrido ragno, come Harmione aveva capito cosa stava attaccando gli studenti. Ascoltai le esclamazioni di terrore dei miei genitori quando Silente rivelò che Voldemort mi aveva stregato. Sentii il disappunto nelle loro voci quando gli dissi del diario. Le lacrime sembravano non finire mai.

Infine, Silente disse che non era stato fatto alcun danno permanente e non ci sarebbe stata punizione. Non avrei potuto essere più felice. Seguii i suoi ordini e andai da Madama Chips. Dopo avermi visitata, mi prescrisse niente di più di una cioccolata calda e un letto per riposare.

Ore dopo, mi svegliai nel letto, pregando che la consegna del diario non fosse stato un incubo crudele. Trattenni il respiro sedendomi. Mi guardai intorno, il mio sguardo si arrestò sul Professor Silente che aveva in mano una tazza fumante.

"Puoi respirare Ginny. Ci sono solo io." I suoi occhi brillarono dietro gli occhiali a mezza luna. Si portò la tazza alla labbra e sorseggiò. "La cioccolata calda è sempre stata una delle mie cose preferite dopo una dura giornata. Madama Chips te ne ha data una tazza?" quando annuii, continuò, "posso dormire sonni tranquilli sapendo che ti ha aiutato?"

Sorprendentemente, era vero. "Si, signore."

"Pensavo che ti avrei dovuto dire di persona che i tuoi compagni sono tornati normali." Disse Silente. "la signorina Granger è abbastanza preoccupata per te."

I miei occhi si riempirono di lacrime. Come potevo guardare in faccia Hermione dopo quello che le avevo fatto? Come potevo guardare in faccia chiunque? Tutti dovevano ormai sapere che ero io che attaccavo gli studenti. Forse mamma poteva insegnarmi a casa o mandarmi in un'altra scuola. Forse potevo ricominciare. Mi asciugai gli occhi.

"Non ho detto a nessuno, ovviamente, che Voldemort agiva attraverso di te." Disse Silente, come se mi avesse letto nella mente. "Quell'informazione è la tua e puoi rivelarla a chiunque tu voglia."

La mia tensione si affievolì. "Grazie, Signore."

Silente mi guardò attraverso i suoi occhiali. Portandosi di nuovo la tazza alle labbra, bevve un sorso del liquido. Come se si stesse chiedendo se agiungere altro o meno, si alzò, mi augurò il buon giorno e si voltò per andarsene.

"Professore aspetti."

Silente si fermò vicino alla sua sedia. "C'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare?" si voltò verso di me e si sedette un'altra volta.

Annuii. "Sono debole, Signore?"

"Oddio." Rispose Silente. "Chi ti ha mai detto che sei debole?"

"Riddle." Dissi piano. "Mi disse che ero debole perché mi fidavo…"

"Ah," disse Silente, "Voldemort ha sempre avuto il talento di portare le persone a dubitare di se stesse. Non smettere di fidarti, Ginny. Quello è il marchio di una persona veramente forte."

"Ma mi sono fidata del diario!"

"E ti sei fidata anche di Harry."

Non risposi. Ci ripensai mentre silente beveva un altro lungo sorso. Aveva ragione. Mi ero fidata di Harry ed era arrivato da me.

Silente abbassò la tazza e se la mise sulle gambe, sempre tenendola. "Permettimi di chiederti una cosa. Hai rubato il diario a Harry perché non volevi che sapessi ciò che provi per lui?

Le mie guance divennero scarlatte. Come faceva quest'uomo a sapere tante cose? "Si" risposi. "Ma.." mi accigliai mentre un'altra lacrima mi scendeva dall'occhio. "Ma non volevo neanche che Harry restasse vittima del potere del diario. Non potevo semplicemente…"

"E pensi di essere debole per esserti messa in pericolo di tua spontanea volontà per proteggere un altro?" chiese Silente con un luccichio negli occhi.

Aveva ragion. Dopo tutto, Voldemort non si sacrificherebbe mai per proteggere uno dei suoi seguaci. Li guarderebbe morire piuttosto che farsi del male. Arrivando alla conclusione dissi, "No, professore."

"Penso che tu sia destinata a fare grandi cose, proprio come il tuo eroe." Disse _eroe_ con la voce piena di orgoglio. "è giusto dire che sei la settima figlia della tua famiglia…?"

"In sette generazioni, si."

Silente annuì. "Si dice che sette sia il numero magico più potente." Disse, "Non sei debole, Ginny." Non lasciò spazio per ribattere. Rialzò la tazza per bere di nuovo e i suoi occhi la osservarono. "Oh, sembra che io abbia un disperato bisogno di fare il pieno." Si alzò e si voltò. Con una mano appoggiata allo schienale della sedia disse, "Se ti senti riposata, i tuoi amici e fratelli ti stanno aspettando."

Gettai da parte le coperte e mi alzai. Seguii Silente all'uscita e andammo in direzioni diverse. Andai verso la torre di Grifondoro, verso i dormitori dove avevo passato tutto l'anno scrivendo sul diario, e verso quelle stesse persone contro cui avevo aizzato il basilisco…

No, quel Riddle… Voldemort aveva aizzato il basilisco… e non c'era riuscito, perché un'altra volta, Harry era stato lì x fermarlo. Harry era lì per salvare tutti.

Harry era lì per salvare me.

E per la prima volta in quell'intero anno scolastico, mi sentii colmare da un profondo senso di pace.

**A/N **

_Alcuni potrebbero non essere d'accordo sul fatto che il cappello parlante abbia pensato di mettere Ginny in Serpeverde e non penso che l'avrebbe fatto se Ginny non fosse già stata sotto l'influenza di Voldemort. L'horcrux di Voldemort dentro Harry è sicuramente una delle ragioni per cui è stata considerata Serpeverde, e sono convinto che per Ginny sarebbe stata una cosa simile._

_**Ndt.**__ Mi scuso per il ritardo ma sono in pieno periodo di esami! Non penso d riuscire a finire il prossimo capitolo prima di febbraio! C proverò! _


	4. La Settima Figlia in Sette Generazioni

Capitolo 4: La Settima Figlia in Sette Generazioni

Capitolo 4: La Settima Figlia in Sette Generazioni.

Per il resto del mio prima anno a Hogwarts, conservai una sciocca fantasia su Harry Potter. Tutta la scena era ben fissata nella mia testa. Io ero la damigella in difficoltà e Harry il mio cavaliere dall'armatura splendente. Veniva da molte miglia di distanza, per salvarmi perché mi amava. E dopo aver ucciso il mostro che mi teneva prigioniera nella torre più alta, mi avrebbe baciata. Saremmo corsi insieme verso il tramonto in groppa al suo nobile destriero.

Dopo tre giorni era chiaro che non era questo il caso. Harry non mi aveva salvata perché mi amava, ma perché ero stata io ad essere catturata. Fosse stato Ron, Hermione, o anche uno studente che non conosceva, Harry avrebbe fatto il possibile per salvarli. È il suo modo di essere.

Scoprii che mi andava bene così. Feci un altro grande passo e ammisi a me stessa che mi piaceva Harry. Decisi che era il momento di smettere di comportarmi come una bambina piccola. Harry mi aveva salvato la vita e sarebbe stato uno spreco se non fossi riuscita ad essere me stessa di fronte a lui. Se mi avesse mai notata, sarei dovuta essere di più di una damigella in difficoltà.

Anche se eravamo stati esonerati dagli esami di fine anno, prima della fine della scuola la professoressa MacGrannitt mi diede un piccolo raccoglitore di fogli. Dentro c'erano tutti gli incantesimi, fatture, pozioni e informazioni che avrei dovuto imparare durante il primo anno. Mi disse che per ovvi motivi ero stata distratta e che non voleva che fossi indietro all'inizio del mio secondo anno. Se fossi riuscita a fare tutto il lavoro richiesto durante l'estate, il secondo anno non mi avrebbe dato problemi.

Per le prime tre settimane dell'estate lavorai con impegno. Nella mia mente alterata avevo imparato molti degli incantesimi. Però non ricordavo di aver mai processato le informazioni, avendo così problemi a ricordare la maggior parte delle cose che occorrevano. Il giorno prima di partire per l'Egitto, mamma mi esaminò e fui promossa. Non avrei dovuto ripetere il primo anno.

Avevo ancora gli incubi. Quasi ogni notte, vedevo Tom Riddle uscire dal diario e prendersi il mio corpo. Vedevo me stessa far del male ai miei amici e alla mia famiglia, far del male a Harry. Mi svegliavo in piena notte bagnata di sudore, singhiozzando. La mamma mi sentiva ogni volta e mi confortava sempre, senza curarsi dell'ora.

Fred, George e Ron furono ufficialmente nominati miei protettori. Quell'estate non mi persero mai di vista. Li ringraziavo per questo. Nelle pause tra le gite e lo studio, passammo molte ore giocando agli scacchi dei maghi.

Due giorni prima della fine di luglio, papà si alzò di scatto da tavola a cena per ricevere un gufo. Quando tornò alla locanda, aveva un'aria estremamente angosciata. Stavamo tutti aspettando che ci desse informazioni, ma si sedette senza dire una parola e cominciò a mangiare.

Mamma fu la prima a parlare. "Arthur, che succede?"

Masticò con cura ciò che aveva in bocca, ingoiò e posò la forchetta. "Immagino che ve lo dovrò dire." Disse. "Lo leggerete domain in ogni caso." Nervosamente picchiettava il ditto indice sul tavolo. "C'è stata un'evasione da Azkaban."

Mamma ansimò. I gemelli dissero all'unisono, "No!"

"Pensavo fosse impossibile evadere da Azkaban." Dissi. Mamma aveva sempre minacciato di mandarci nella prigione dei maghi quando non ci comportavamo bene. Aveva sempre detto che nessuno poteva fuggire.

"Bè si," rispose papà. "Così pensavamo anche noi. Nessuno sa come abbia fatto. È semplicemente… sparito." Spostò lo sguardo da ma a Ron ai gemelli e a Percy. "Ho fiducia nel fatto che il ministero l'avrà catturato prima del nostro ritorno, ma se non sarà così, dovrete tutti stare attenti. Non sarò sempre presente per proteggervi. È un uomo pericoloso."

Mamma si alzò e cominciò a camminare. Quando arrivò dietro a papà, gli mise le mani sulle spalle. "Arthur," disse piano, "chi è stato?"

"È stato Sirius Black, Molly."

Gli occhi della mamma quasi uscirono fuori dalle orbite. Ansimò di nuovo. "No!"

"Chi è Sirius Black?" chiese Ron.

"Un assassino." Rispose papà. Lo disse con un disprezzo tale che quella parola sembrava quasi troppo personale. Guardavo i miei fratelli e potevo dire che pensavano tutti la stessa cosa. Prima che potessimo fare altre domande, papà disse di nuovo, "voglio che siate prudenti…."

"Ha fatto altro black?" chiesi.

" No", disse mamma in fretta, ma i suoi occhi la tradirono. Black aveva fatto del male nel mondo magico in qualche modo che andava ben oltre l'essere un assassino. Lo sapevo, ma nessuno dei miei genitori era disposto a dare quell'informazione. Se quello era il caso, avrei dovuto scoprirlo con qualche sotterfugio.

Ero sempre stata orgogliosa della mia capacità di scoprire cose che non avrei dovuto sapere. Se i nostri genitori si rifiutavano di dirci qualcosa, solitamente ero io che sentivo per caso l'informazione. Fred e George mi chiamavano le loro "orecchie oblunghe", da cui in origine presero l'idea. Infatti sapevo più cosi di quanto lasciassi credere, più di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettati.

Una volta che tutti erano andati a letto, silenziosamente mi avvicinai alla porta della stanza dei miei genitori. Sentii mamma piangere piano. Papà stava cercando di consolarla. "Molly, non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi. Sarà al sicuro per il momento. Conosci quali protezioni Silente ha imposto su quella casa."

"Lo so" pianse Molly, "ma è così solo lì. Dobbiamo portarlo da noi. Possiamo almeno dargli una vera casa. È il minimo che possiamo fare dopo quello che ha fatto per Ginny."

Harry. Erano preoccupati per Harry.

"È più al sicuro lì che in ogni altro posto," disse papa con fermezza. "Lì Black non può toccare Harry. Potrà starci poco bene, ma è al sicuro."

"Sono sicuri che da la caccia a Harry? Sei sicuro che è scappato per questo?"

"Continuava a ripetere _'è a Hogwarts'_ nei giorni prima della fuga. Sono sicuri." Papà sospirò rumorosamente. "Il Ministero non vuole che diciamo a Harry di Black."

"E non dovremmo!" sibilò Molly. "Gli spezzerebbe il cuore, povero ragazzo. Ne ha passate abbastanza! Non ha bisogno anche di questo dolore."

"Preferirei che lo sentisse da persone che gli vogliono bene, piuttosto che dai pettegolezzi di quelli che non lo fanno." Disse papà.

Ascoltai senza poterci credere. Un assassino era alla macchia e stava cercando Harry, anche se apparentemente la storia andava più in là di quanto potessi capire. Di nuovo, per Hogwarts non ci sarebbe stato un periodo di calma. Allungai le orecchie per ascoltare meglio.

La porta si aprì e mamma si fermò un attimo perplessa. "Ginny?" esclamò. "Cosa stai facendo?" aveva le mani sui fianchi, chiaro segnale che era meglio cominciare a parlare.

"Um…" mormorai. _Forza, Ginny. _"Ho avuto un altro incubo." Mentii. La rabbia della mamma svanì immediatamente e mi prese tra le braccia. _L'ho scampata bella,_ pensai. E quando andai a dormire, dormii profondamente. C'era una strana calma quella notte.

Calm ache non ci fu quando giorni dopo venimmo a sapere che Harry era sparito da casa Dursley. Papà ci assicurò che gli ufficiali del Ministero stavano facendo di tutto per localizzarlo. Era inquieto anche lui, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Impazzii dalla preoccupazione, ma sapevo anche che se c'era qualcuno in grado di affrontate un prigioniero fuggito da Azkaban e vivere per raccontarlo, quel qualcuno era Harry. Caramel fortunatamente trovò Harry poche ore dopo la sua fuga dai Dursley.

Anche se cercammo di trovare Harry quando andammo a Diagon Alley più tardi quel mese, non era da nessuna parte. Quando io, mamma, Percy e i gemelli, entrando al Paiolo Magico, finalmente lo trovammo con Ron e Hermione, rilasciai un sospiro di sollievo. Immediatamente dopo questo sospiro, sentii la guance scaldarsi e la mia cotta tornare. Realizzando che continuavo a non riuscire a ricompormi di fronte a lui, mormorai un saluto.

Prima di partire per Hogwarts la mattina dopo, gli incubi mi fecero una visita. Questa volta vidi sia Voldemort che Black uscire dal diario per uccidermi, e dopo averlo fatto, puntarono a Harry. Nonostante fossi morta, mi sentii urlare.

"Ginny!" sentii la voce di Hermione chiamarmi, e mi sedetti di colpo nel letto, quasi colpendo Hermione. "Ginny, stai bene?"

Alzai la mano per asciugarmi il sudore. "Perfettamente." Mormorai. Chiusi gli occhi e mi sforzai di riprendere a respirare normalmente. Quando riaprii gli occhi, Hermione era ancora seduta vicino a me, tenendomi la mano. "Sinceramente, Hermione, era solo un incubo. Non sto morendo."

"Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo," ammise Hermione. "sono sempre così?"

"Ne ho avuti di peggiori." Risposi. I suoi occhi castani erano pieni di preoccupazione. Le importava. Ma non capivo perchè. Avevo cercato di ucciderla, per la barba di Merlino. Nonostante molte persone capissero che non stavo agendo per mia volontà, dubito che dormirebbero nella stessa stanza con me.

"Stai bene?" chiese. Penso che se non fosse stato per il diario, saremmo diventate molto amiche l'anno precedente. Era una persona molto altruista e un'amica molto leale. E coraggiosa. Doveva esserlo. Più Avanti avrebbe sposato mio fratello. E questo richiede un bel coraggio, secondo me.

Annuii, e lei aggiunse, "Vai a lavarti e scenderemo per far colazione."

Dopo essermi fatta una doccia e cambiata, io ed Hermione ci dirigemmo verso la sala da pranzo del Paiolo Magico. "Silente mi ha scritto una lettera," disse Hermione. "Ha detto che se vuoi, per quest'anno hai il permesso di dividere la stanza con me."

All'inizio, ero sospettosa. Pensavo che il Preside mi volesse tenere d'occhio perché pensava che avrei potuto avere una ricaduta su Voldemort. Mi accigliai, ma poi ricordai un altro particolare. O meglio, _non_ mi ricordai. Non avrei saputo dire chi erano state le mie compagne di stanza il primo anno. Capii. Silente sapeva che avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi fosse amico. "Mi piacerebbe," le dissi. "Io.. non mi sn mai fatta degli amici."

Hermione sorrise. "E I miei migliori amici sono due maschi." Replicò. "Ho più bisogno di un'_amica_…" e il suo sorriso si allargò. "Non che non apprezzo i miei ragazzi…" Si fermò, realizzando quello che aveva detto. _I suoi ragazzi. _La sua faccia divenne tutta rossa. "non volevo dire.. certo che non sono… miei…"

"Lo so, Hermione," dissi ridacchiando senza controllo. Indicai le sue guance. "cominci a sembrare me quando c'è Harry nelle vicinanze." _Ho scherzato sulla mia cotta per Harry? _Mi chiesi. Quella era la prima volta che avevo fatto capire a qualcuno che per me Harry era più che un semplice amico. Hermione ha sempre avuto quest'effetto su di me. Con lei sono sempre riuscita a parlare del mio amore non corrisposto per Il-Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto.

Arrivando al tavolo e sedendoci, le sue mani toccarono la pelle della faccia. Scoppiò a ridere. "Pensavo che non provassi una cosa simile per Harry." Disse, senza cercare di nascondere il sarcasmo. Scrollai le spalle, senza rispondere. Lei continuo, "Se vuoi la mia opinione, penso che sia un'idea grandiosa."

Il mio sorriso si allargò di altri 6 cm, lo giuro. "Davvero?" chiesi e lei annuì. "Ma non sa neanche che esisto." Replicai abbattuta.

"Lo sa." Mi rassicurò Hermione. "Ma ha solo 13 anni. Tutti I ragazzi della nostra età sono sciocchi! Non credo che Ron si sia ancora accorto che sono una ragazza."

Alzai le sopracciglia con fare interrogatorio. Hermione aveva appena…? Si, penso che avesse appena ammesso che le piaceva mio fratello. Interessante. "Hermione, ti piace…?"

"Piace chi?" Disse mamma, sedendosi in mezzo a noi e posando tre tazze di te sul tavolo. Incrociò lo sguardo di papà, che stava leggendo _La Gazzetta del Profeta_, e gli fece l'occhiolino. Hermione, a disagio, si agitava sulla sedia. "Non essere così timida, Hermione. Sono sicura che posso offrirti qualche consiglio materno."

I miei occhi esaminarono quelli si Hermione. Mi guardò con imbarazzo. _Aha!_ Pensai. _Allora le piace Ron!_ Dovevo assolutamente stare attenta ai future sviluppi.

"Non provocare la ragazza, Molly," disse papà, rinascondendo la faccia nel giornale. "non le serve una pozione d'amora preparata."

Mamma rise. "Arthur, ero giovane _e_ stavo cercando di farti ingelosire."

"Hai usato una pozione d'amore, mamma?" chiesi divertita. Guardai Hermione; il rosso sulle guance era sparito, rimpiazzato da un sorriso.

"Un ragazzo di nome Chip, al nostro sesto anno," rispose mamma, ridendo al ricordo. "Tuo padre giocava a fare il difficile. Presi misure drastiche."

La sua risata era infettiva e presto io ed Hermione stavamo ridacchiando rumorosamente. Riuscii anche a restare di ottimo umore quando Harry e Ron si aggiunsero a noi, prendendo nota del fatto che se ero arrossita anche minimamente, doveva essere stato per la risata.

Pensavo che la nuova amicizia con Hermione, mi avrebbe avvicinata al gruppo. Fin da quando Ron era tornato dopo il suo primo anno, era stato un mio sogno. Avevo pazze speranze di aggiungermi a loro nelle loro avventure. Ma anche se _avrei eventualmente_ fatto parte del gruppo, ebbero sempre la brutta abitudine di tenermi all'oscuro di tutto. Mi ci vollero anni per realizzare che avevano bisogno l'uno dell'altro in modi che non avrei mai completamente capito.

Le cose andavano secondo il mio piano. Dopo che io e Harry ridemmo insieme dietro a Percy alla stazione, pensavo fosse fatta. Immaginate il mio disappunto quando sul treno Ron mi disse di andarmene.

"Oh, grazie molte," dissi, fulminandolo con gli occhi. Mentre mi allontanavo, pensavo che avrebbe dovuto preferire tener d'occhio la sua sorellina, soprattutto con un assassino in circolazione, senza bisogno di dire che quello era il mio primo giorno a Hogwarts come studente NON influenzata da un certo mago oscuro.

Camminando per i corridoi, mi sentii persa senza speranze. L'unica differenza tra me e quelli del primo anno era che loro si erano già trovati dei posti. Guardando a sinistra, vidi Colin Canon ridere con alcuni amici. Mi sentivo gelosa e arrabbiata. Forse potevo cercare Fred e George… Magari Percy… _Cosa? _Avevo veramente considerato di cercare Percy per dividere lo scompartimento con lui? Avrei dovuto sopportarlo mentre parlava della sua promozione a Caposcuola.

"Ti andrebbe di dividere uno scompartimento con me?" chiese una vocina dietro di me. Mi voltai per cercarne la fonte.

Riconobbi la ragazza. I suoi capelli biondo sporco, lunghi fino alla vita, nascondevano un lungo e sottile oggetto dietro il suo orecchio. Dopo un'analisi più attenta, realizzai che era la sua bacchetta. Viveva vicino alla Tana. Infatti, quando avevamo 6 anni, giocavamo spesso insieme, ma era prima che mi spaventò, dicendomi che ero infestata da Womnail invisibili.

"Stanno tutti giocando a quello che sembra un fantastico gioco e non riesco a entrare in nessuno scompartimento." Disse, i suoi occhi sognanti si guardavano intorno. "Ti ricordi di me, Ginny? Sono Luna."

"Mi ricordo di te."

"Non ne ero sicura." Disse. "Hai smesso di farti vedere dopo la tua infestazione. Dopo che era stata debellata, pensavo saresti tornata."

Cosa rispondi a una frase simile? C'erano così tanti punti da cui iniziare. Avrei potuto continuare a dire che ero infestata da Womnail invisibili. Avrei potuto dire che i Womnail non esistono. Avrei potuto, ma non sembrava importante. "Penso che questo scompartimento sia vuoto." Dissi, indicando quello vicino a me.

Aprii la porta ed entrai. Luna mi seguì e si sedette. Seduta di fronte a lei, speravo che avrebbe voluto parlare di qualcosa di normale, come chi sarebbe stato il nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, o di quanto non fosse giusto che non avremmo avuto il permesso di andare a Hogsmeade fino all'anno prossimo. Non fui così fortunata. Scelse un argomento che era un po troppo personale.

Allungò la mano dietro l'orecchio e prese la punta della bacchetta. "Sono felice che Harry potter abbia sconfitto il basilisco." Disse. Prese la bacchetta e la picchietto sulla mano.

Di tutte le storie che avrebbe potuto scegliere, voleva parlare proprio di questo? Mormorai, "Anch'io."

"Ti ha salvata vero?" gli occhi di Luna si allargarono quando realizzò chi ero. O forse aveva già messo insieme i pezzi prima ma aveva deciso che quello sarebbe stato un buon momento per strabuzzare gli occhi.

"Si."

"Sono contenta che l'ha fatto." Disse facendo girare la bacchetta. "Non avevi amici l'anno scorso."

_Ouch._ Luna aveva sempre avuto l'incredibile abitudine di dire verità che nessuno era pronto ad ascoltare, o aveva scelto di ignorare. "Ero un po…" _posseduta?_ "…timida."

Come se non avesse sentito quello che avevo detto, continuò, "Neanche io però." Rimise la bacchetta al suo posto dietro l'orecchio. "Almeno avevi quel diario."

I miei occhi si alzarono e incontrarono i suoi. Potevo sentire l'irritazione che aumentava. Canticchiava tra se e se un motivetto che sono sicura aveva appena inventato.

Durante la conversazione, non mi ero accorta che il treno si era fermato. Mi importava soltanto andarmene dallo scompartimento senza essere scortese. La mia occasione arrivò quando mancò la luce. Confusa e spaventata, scivolai fuori dallo scompartimento. Mentre uscivo, giuro che sentii Luna dire "Wow. Questo deve essere il più lungo batter d'occhio che abbia mai avuto."

Brancolando per il buio corridoio, potevo sentire i miei compagni sussurrare e urlare. Quando passai davanti alla scompartimento si Colin, sentii i suoi amici gridare. Colin disse, "Harry Potter risolverà tutto." Andando più avanti, sentii il soffio rumoroso di Grattastinchi, il nuovo gatto di Hermione. Quando sentii la voce camuffata della padrona, seppi di aver trovato lo scompartimento che stavo cercando.

Sentii la porta aprirsi di colpo e qualcuno mi urtò. Sussultai di dolore e quella persona fece lo stesso. "Chi c'è?" sentii dire.

Risposi con la stessa domanda.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Che stai facendo?" chiese.

Velocemente risposi, "Cercavo Ron…"

"Entra e siediti." Replica Hermione.

Se pensava che fosse facile, si sbagliava. Entrai alla cieca nello scompartimento e mi sedetti appena possibile. Immaginate il mio imbarazzo quando il posto che avevo trovato risultò essere già occupato. "Non qui!" sentii Harry sibilare. "Ci sono io!" Oh, non ero mai stata così felice di essere al buio, ma mi sorpresi nello scoprire che il caldo che sentivo nelle guance non avesse creato una piccolo fonte di luce.

Saltai in piedi immediatamente e sentii il mio piede schiacciare qualcosa. "Ohi!" sentii una voce ancora diversa sussurrare. Apparentemente, gli ero salita sui piedi. Stavo per scusarmi, quando una strana voce profonda parlò.

"Silenzio!" sentii qualcuno nell'angolo muoversi e agitarsi. Una bacchetta si accese e vidi una faccia che non riconoscevo. Era un uomo ma tutto in lui sembrava esausto, tutto tranne i suoi occhi. Gli occhi scuri si voltarono verso la porta, in allerta e pronti. "State dove siete." Si alzò e fece un passo verso l'entrata.

Non fece in tempo a fare un secondo passo che la porta si aprì. Vidi il mantello sospeso sul pavimento e capii immediatamente cosa fosse. Papà aveva parlato di loro quando aveva visitato Azkaban. Mamma ci minacciava di chiamarli tutto le volte che non obbedivamo. Avevo visto le foto nei libri ma, per tutte le spiegazioni ascoltate e le immagini viste, niente può spiegare il terrore assoluto di vederne uno da vicino.

Era un dissennatore. Sono senza faccia per tutti tranne i pochi sfortunati che la vedono. Se scorgi anche un minimo della sua pelle, vedrai quello che diventerai dopo essere stato morto per una decade. E niente piedi… come i fantasmi… ma almeno i fantasmi hanno le loro anime.

Il dissennatore ispirò e sentii la temperatura dello scompartimento scendere di 10 gradi di colpo. Una morsa di ghiaccio mi strinse il cuore, cercando di entrarvi. tremavo di terrore interno.

_Non avevi paura di me? E non mi hai forse obbedito?_

Ero di nuovo nella Camera dei segreti. Vidi Tom Riddle torreggiare sul mio corpo sempre più stanco, sorridendo come un maniaco. Lacrime, pesanti gocce di depressione si formarono nei miei occhi e mi scesero giù per le guance.

_Vi ucciderò entrambi._

E con la stessa velocità con cui quella creatura era arrivata, se ne andò. Non ricordo l'uomo misterioso minacciare il dissennatore con la bacchetta, ma sentii perché erano lì. Stavano cercando Sirius Black. Decisi che era logico mandare le guardie di Azkaban a cercare un prigioniero fuggito, soprattutto uno pericoloso come Sirius Black. Ed era logico che fossero lì se Black stava cercando Harry… ma erano creature malvagie.. e perché avessero fatto collassare Harry a quel modo proprio non lo capivo…

In qualche modo devo aver chiesto aiuto perché mi ritrovai con il braccio di Hermione intorno alle spalle, per confortarmi. Mi abbracciò stretta e sussurrò, "Se ne sono andati."

Tremai. A bassa voce risposi, "Lo so…"

"È questo ciò che fanno, Ginny?" chiese a voce bassa, "ho visto la notte in cui mia nonna morì d'infarto… la peggior notte della mia vita…"

"Ti fatto rivivere i tuoi ricordi peggiori…" dissi. Sentii l'uomo chiedere a Harry se stava bene e Harry rispondere con un _tutto bene._

"Eri di nuovo nella Camera," disse Hermione. non era una domanda. Lo sapeva. Era un'altra sua fantastica caratteristica, sapere come si sentivano I suoi amici e capirlo anche prima di loro.

Quando arrivammo ad Hogsmeade, il Trio D'Oro si separò di nuovo dagli altri. Mi guardai intorno e vidi il ragazzo che divideva il nostro scompartimento aspettarmi. Mi fece segno di andare con lui ed io ero solo contenta di aver trovato qualcuno con cui dividere il viaggio.

Era sembrato pallido sul treno, ma ora il suo colorito stava tornando normale. "Stai meglio?" mi chiese.

"C'è stato un definitivo miglioramento." Risposi. "E tu?"

"Anche." Disse. Mi tese la mano mentre continuavamo a camminare. "Comunque, io sono Neville." Gli strinsi la mano e gli dissi il mio nome. "Ron non ci ha mai presentati. Sei la più giovane dei Weasley, giusto?"

"Nah," risposi freddamente. "Ne abbiamo un'altra nidiata che ci aspetta a casa." Sembrava confuso e ridacchiai. "Lascia stare. Pensi che i dissennatori saranno qua in giro quest'anno?"

"Spero di no." Rispose Neville. Tremor visibilmente. "Non voglio mai più trovarmi vicino a uno di loro."

"Cosa hai visto?" chiesi senza pensarci. _Quella_ era una domanda troppo personale. Sperai di non aver già spaventato questo nuovo amico.

Neville si fermò quando raggiungemmo la fila per la carrozze. Penso che abbia mormorato qualcosa sui suoi genitori ma, all'ultimo momento, cambiò idea. "Non ricordo." Disse. "Ma non può essere più terribile di quello che ha visto Harry. L'hai visto che è svenuto."

"Potter è svenuto?" disse una voce dietro di noi. Mi voltai per vedere Draco Malfoy seguito da due energumeni. Ricordavo Draco anche troppo bene. "Ho sentito bene, Paciock?"

"Si.. Ma solo perché il dissennatore…"

"Non ho visto nessun altro svenire." Sorrise Malfoy. I suoi scagnozzi ridacchiarono dietro di lui. Mi guardò. "Ovviamente sarebbe successo a te se Potter ti avesse sorriso."

Non era una buona cosa che Malfoy sapesse così tanto su di me, ma pensai di condividere con lui un altro piccolo dettaglio. "Spero che tu non abbia dimenticato che ho quattro fratelli maggiori in questa scuola, Malfoy" dissi scaldandomi, "Ti farei una fattura io stessa ma non vorrei negargli i loro doveri di fratelli."

Prima che il biondo serpe verde potesse rispondere, sentii una voce familiare dietro di me. "Salta sulla carrozza Ginny! Non ti aspetteranno per molto!" era Luna, che aspettava che qualcuno si unisse a lei. Io e Neville la raggiungemmo in fretta sulla carrozza. Riguardai Draco fulminandolo con gli occhi.

Dividere la stanza con Hermiona quell'anno fu la migliore idea che Silente avesse mai avuto. Capì che avevo bisogno di qualcuno di comprensivo e lei era la persona giusta. Anche Lavanda e Calì mi riempivano di attenzioni. Pensavano che i miei capelli rossi fossero fantastici e continuavano a chiedermi se potevano acconciarli. La prima sera accettai e loro cercarono di arricciarli. Quando a colazione Colin mi rise in faccia, giurai di non lasciare mai più che quelle ragazze mi toccassero i capelli.

Le notizie a Hogwarts volano. In pochissimo tempo tutti sapevano che la prima lezione di Hagrid con quelli del terzo anno era finita male. Fui felice di sapere che non era stata colpa sua, bensì di Draco. Fu la ciliegina sulla torta sapere che il braccio dell'idiota era rotto.

La brutta notizia era che Lucius Malfoy non era per niente contento della ferita del figlio. Per le molte minacce, Hagrid si sentiva giù di morale. Decisi di fare una visita al guardiano. Camminai per poco da solo prima che Colin e una ragazza che non conoscevo si unirono a me.

"Ehi, Ginny!" mi saluto Colin nella sua solita maniera amichevole. "Dove vai?"

Glielo spiegai e pensò che fosse una grande idea. Mi presentò la ragazza. Il suo nome era Delia Regal e sembrava simpatica. Decisero infine di unirsi a me.

"Pensi che abbiano giù rinchiuso l'ippogrifo?" chesi Colin mentre ci avvicinavamo alla capanna di Hagrid. "Mi piacerebbe cavalcarlo come ha fatto Harry!"

"Non puoi cavalcare quel mostro, Canon."

Noi tre ci girammo. Due serpe verde bassi e tarchiati ci sorridevano malignamente. Li riconobbi come Juliu Harper e Daemon Vaisey. Erano stupidi idioti e molto probabilmente da qualche parte nel loro albero genealogico c'era una vecchia megera.

"L'hanno già rinchiuso" continuò Vaisey. "Sin da quando ha attaccato Draco, suo padre era furioso." Lui e Harper si avvicinarono e aggiunse, "Non mi stupirebbe che quella specie di insegnante sia licenziato prima della fine di questa settimana."

"L'ippogrifo non ha attaccato Malfoy," dissi, alquanto alterata. "Malfoy non ha ascoltato una parola di quello che aveva detto Hagrid." Colin, ovviamente, annuì.

Prima che un'altra parola potesse essere pronunciata, la porta della capanna si aprì di scatto. Hagrid uscì con una piccola sacca di mangime. Quando chiuse la porta e si voltò, fu sorpreso di trovare cinque studenti radunati fuori la sua porta. "Che fate tutti qui?"

"Volevamo venire a trovarti." Dissi e i Serpeverde dietro di me sbuffarono.

"Stavo per…" cominciò Hagrid, grattandosi la barba cespugliosa. Ci fece segno di seguirlo. "Be, se ve lo mostro? Non potrò più insegnare con Fierobecco, ho preparato qualcos'altro."

Mi aspettavo che i miei compagni Grifondoro lo seguissero, ma fui sorpresa nello scoprire che Harper e Vaisey si erano uniti a noi. Hagrid ci condusse oltre il giardino dove faceva crescere le zucche e si fermò di fronte a un pollaio. Mi guardai intorno nervosamente. Riddle aveva più volte manovrato il mio corpo per far visita ai polli l'anno prima. Ero stata forzata ad uccidere i galli siccome il loro canto sarebbe stato fatale per il basilisco.

Io e i miei compagni ci avvicinammo al recinto per vedere quale creatura magica Hagrid avesse riservato agli studenti più grandi. All'interno, vidi un gallo. Non capivo perché Hagrid sembrasse così felice di quell'uccello.

"Qualcuno sa dirmi cosa state tutti guardando?" chiese Hagrid

Harper si avvicinò per guardare meglio. "È un maledetto pollo!" rise e presto Vaisey si unì a lui. Harper si rivolse verso Hagrid. "Hai già perso il coraggio?"

"Non è solo un pollo." Ribatté Hagrid. Si mise una mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori una manciata di mangime. La buttò dentro. Indicò l'uccello, che aveva iniziato a beccare il terreno. "Le piume di un gallo sono tutti bianche. Guardate quelle di questo qui quando il sole ci batte contro."

Fissai lungamente il gallo. Mentre alzava la testa per guardarci, la luce del sole colpì le sue piume. Le sue piume emanavano un bagliore dorato. Restai senza fiato davanti a quella bellezza.

"Cos'è?" chiese Delia.

"Sarimanok." Rispose Hagrid." Appena scoperto nelle Filippine da Leon Scamander. Sono rari, questi qui."

"In ogni caso," sbuffò Harper. "Cos'ha di così grande un maledetto pollo?"

Hagrid ci guardò. "I nativi sono convinti che acchiappare un adulto porta fortuna se ci riesci senza fare magie, ma la fortuna funge solo una volta a caso."

Prese la sacca e ne tirò fuori una manciata di mangime. Quando le buttò nel recindo, il sarimanok cominciò a beccare il cibo. "questo qui ha solo poche settimane. Dicono che la fortuna dei piccoli funziona a caso solo per le persone con cui interagisci invece che per te."

"Perché è qui, Hagrid?" chiesi, domandandomi perché se era così raro da trovare qualcuno non lo stesse studiando.

"Scamander pensa che potrebbe diminuire il tempo che ci vuole per fare la Felix Felicis."

"Fortuna liquida!" disse Vaisey, ovviamente ammirato.

"Piton ci lavorerà sopra?" chiese Colin.

Hagrid scosse il testone. "Un vecchio professore di pozioni sta venendo a prenderlo. Mai sentito di Horace Lumacorno?" scossi la testa, e gli altri mi imitarono. "Un genio del calderone, ecco cos'è. Bravo a fare la fortuna liquida, una delle sue specialità. Consuma tempo però."

"Hai detto che la fortuna funziona solo quando ne catturi uno." Disse Colin. "è difficile?"

"Diavoli da cacciare. Quasi impossibile." Disse Hagrid. "Vieni qua Colin." Fece cenno a Volin di entrare nel recinto. Colin aveva l'aria estremamente eccitata. Si voltò verso di me e mi mise in mano la sua macchina fotografica. Si lanciò verso l'entrata e subito cominciò a correre dietro al sarimanok.

Per quasi cinque minuti, guardammo con divertimento Colin che non riusciva ad acchiapparlo. Anche quando l'uccello era messo all'angolo e praticamente sconfitto, riusciva a sfuggirgli. Hagrid richiamò Colin dopo che si era buttato di faccia contro il recinto.

"Abbastanza." Disse Hagrid. "si dice che sarimanok siano eccellenti a giudicare le persone. Percepiscono i volenterosi e eccitati. Quando si fidano, sai che si fidano per una buona ragione. Chi altro vuole andare?"

Uno per uno, ci mettemmo in fila per acchiappare l'uccello. Ridemmo così tanto. Harper e Vaisey non riuscivano neanche ad avvicinarsi. Osservai le mosse di tutti. Tutte veloci e rapide, ma tutte fallimentari. Ero preoccupata quando arrivò il mio turno. Dopo che Hagri aveva detto che era un ottimo giudice, avevo cominciato a dubitare di me stessa. Quando arrivò il mio turno, cercai di ignorare quello che provavo e decisi per la tattica opposta.

Camminai lentamente verso il centro del recinto e mi sedetti. Sentii Harper scoppiare a ridere dietro di me. Sorrisi tra me e me. Raccolsi un chicco di mangime che aveva lasciato e me lo misi tra il pollice e l'indice, e attesi. Guardai il sarimanok che mi studiava, saltellando sempre più vicino. Il luccichio delle sue piume mi colpì gli occhi e li incrociai.

A pochi centimetri da me, l'uccello abbassò la testa per guardare il chicco. Fece un verso e velocemente prese il chicco dalle mie dita. Prendendo al volo l'occasione, mi allungai verso la creatura e sentii le mie mani lentamente chiudersi lentamente attorno al suo corpo. Non si agitò. Tirandolo su delicatamente, me lo misi in braccio e gli accarezzai le piume dorate. Sentii una bella sensazione di calore attraversarmi il corpo… un segno di vittoria… un segno di fortuna…

"Ben fatto!" gridò Hagrid. "Dieci punti a Grifondoro!"

"Se solo tu potessi passare quella fortuna a qualcuno di tua scelta," mi disse Hermione più tardi nel dormitorio. "ne ho davvero bisogno con tutto il lavoro che sto facendo." Disse sfogliando uno dei sui libri di testo.

"Non funziona così." Risposi. Hagrid mi aveva lasciato tenere una piuma del sarimanok con ricordo di un lavoro ben fatto. "Se potessi scegliere chi e quando darla a qualcuno, la passarei ad Harry in caso Black arrivi a lui." Osservai la reazione di Hermione.

Alzò lo sguardo in fretta, come avevo previsto. "Chi ti ha ditto che Black sta cercando Harry?"

"Oh nessuno." Dissi con calma. "Ho i miei metodi."

Senza dire un'altra parola, puntai la bacchetta verso la luce, mormorai la giusta formula per spegnere la candela e mi sistemai comodamente sotto le coperte. Prima di voltarmi su un fianco, sentii Hermione mormorare a se stessa, "Una piccola furba streghetta davvero."

Portandomi le coperte fin sotto il mento, cominciai ad addormentarmi, pensando quanto fosse stata grande quella prima settimana. Quando i sogno rimpiazzarono la realtà, vidi Harry nella mia testa che mi ringraziava per avergli dato la fortuna che gli serviva per sconfiggere Sirius Black.

Il castello rimase relativamente calmo per i due mesi seguenti. Hermione era sempre impegnata e passava la maggior parte del suo tempo libero con Ron e Harry. Io e Neville passammo molto tempo insieme. Entrambi nel profondo volevamo far parte del Trio D'Oro. Mi stavo affezionando a Luna, anche se sarebbero passati ancora tre anni prima di diventare amiche. Sorprendentemente, mi stavo affezionando anche a Colin. Dopo tutto, avevamo un interesse comune. (A volte, da come ne parlava, pensavo che gli piacesse Harry.) Delia Regal, la ragazza di prima, stava lentamente diventando un'amica. Il professor Lupin diede prova di essere un insegnante fantastico e fare difesa con i Corvonero era sempre divertente.

La pace non durò molto. La notte di Halloween, Black entrò nel castello e fece fuggire dalla paura la Signora Grassa. Fortunatamente, l'unico danno fu il ritratto stracciato. Poco dopo i dissennatori attaccarono Harry durante la partita di Quidditch contro Tassorosso. Vedere Harry precipitare da quell'altezza fu la cosa più terrificante che mi successe quell'anno.

Arrossendo furiosamente, entrai nell'infermeria. Avevo scritto una cartolina di auguri a Harry. Speravo che stesse dormendo, così non mi avrebbe visto appoggiarla vicino a lui. Niente fortuna. Harry alzò gli occhi quando entrai. Strnsi forte la cartolina. Sorrise flebilmente. "Ciao, Ginny."

_Puoi farcela!_ Mi dissi. "C-C-Ciao," riuscii a balbettare. "Mi dispiace per la tua scopa, Harry."

Si accigliò. _Complimenti, Ginny. Fallo stare peggio._ "Eh, grazie." Mormorò.

"Penso.. Penso che Ron ti porterà dei dolci da Mielandia." Mi auto congratulai per aver avuto una specie di conversazione con lui.

Si accigliò di nuovo. _Prendiamo mille boccini d'oro oggi, Ginny?_ "Sarebbe bello." Mormorò.

Non volendo dire altro per non rendermi più ridicola, gli porsi tremando la cartolina e dissi velocemente, "Hofattoquestapertesperotustiamegliociao." Le mie guance erano di nuovo bollenti e fugii dalla stanza. Camminando il più velocemente possibile, andai dritta contro Fred e George. George lasciò cadere un pezzo di pergamena che aveva l'aria di aver avuto giorni migliori. La fissai immobile e notai la forma della nostra scuola e puntini che si muovevano.

"Accio mappa." Urlò Fred, e la pergamena gli volò in mano. La ripiegò ma riuscii a vedere le parole "Lunastorta" e "Ramoso" e "Mappa." Fred mi sorrise. "Dove vai così di corsa, sorellina?"

"Se non ti conoscessi bene, dire che stai fuggendo dai guai." Disse George sorridendo.

"Nessun guaio, solo imbarazzo." Ribattei. Guardai di nuovo la pargamena. "Era una mappa di Hogwarts?"

"Non fare domande…." Attaccò Fred.

Ma lo anticipai. "… e non mi mentirete?" Terminai per lui. "Avanti. Sapete che siete i miei fratelli preferiti." Misi il miglior broncio che possible.

"Fratelli preferiti?" ripetè George. "Hai sentito, Fred?"

"Ho sentito." Replicò Fred. "Interessante sentirglielo dire visto che l'abbiamo a malapena vista da quando è iniziato l'anno scolastico." Si mise una mano in fronte come se fosse stressato.

"È come se non avesse fratelli." George fece finta di piangere.

Diedi uno schiaffo a entrambi, un colpo per ogni braccio. "Se non ho fratelli, allora immagino di poter mostrare a mamma tutti i tesori sotto il pavimento del loro armadio." Buttai all'indietro i capelli e mi voltai.

"Combatti sporco." Disse Fred.

"Tutto è concesso in amore e in guerra." Gli ricordò George. "E anche nei rapporti tra fratelli."

Mi fermai e sorrisi. Non è difficile sapere esattamente come lavorarseli. Dopo tutto, sono la loro sorella preferita, ma non ditelo agli altri nostri fratelli. Una volta che mi ebbero richiamata, seppi che questo era un altro dei loro innumerevoli segreti.

Li seguii in una classe vuota e George chiuse la porta. Fred mise la pergamena su un banco e George ci raggiunse ad osservare il foglio. _Era _una mappa di Hogwarts e ogni puntino in movimento aveva un nome. Seguii i corridoi fino a trovare la nostra classe. E proprio lì, c'era il mio nome vicino a quelli dei miei fratelli gemelli.

"Questo è uno dei nostri tesori più cari." Disse Fred.

"L'avete _fatta _voi?" chiesi, ammirata dalla quantità di magia e di capacità che doveva essere servita per completarla.

"Tu ci lusinghi." Rispose George. "No, cara sorella, l'abbiamo trovata il nostro primo anno."

"Recuperata dall'ufficio di Gaza." Aggiunse Fred.

"All'inizio la usavamo per andare ad Hogsmeade." Mi informò George. Puntò a ogni passaggio segreto che portava fuori dal castello.

"E questa mappa mostra tutti nel castello?" chiesi.

"Tutti." Dissero Fred e George all'unisono.

Fissai la mappa. I miei occhi non poterono non cercare il puntino di Harry, solo due stanze più in là. Quando lo vidi, un pensiero mi balenò nella testa. "Se potete vedere tutti, allora potete vedere Sirius Black quando è nel parco!" esclamai.

"Cosa pensi che stiamo cercando di fare?" sibilò Fred.

"Non possiamo tenere d'occhio la mappa tutto il tempo." Disse George. "Sospettiamo che Black sia abbastanza furbo per stare il più lontano possibile da Hogwarts. Deve aver pensato che tutti sarebbero stati distratti ad Halloween."

Guardai Hermione e Ron allontanarsi insieme dalla Torre di Grifondoro. Probaabilmente stavano andando all'ospedale da Harry. E lì ebbi l'idea. "Dovresti darla a Harry." Dissi in fretta.

Fred e George mi fissarono. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio imbarazzante, scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. "Sei sempre divertente!" George si piegò, tenendosi i fianchi.

Mi misi le mani sui fianchi e li guardai storto, mi sembravo la mamma. "Sono seria. Primo, Harry potrebbe andare a Hogsmeade e smetterla di tenere il muso…"

"Ginny, penso che sia il tuo cuore e non la tua testa a parlare…" interruppe Fred.

"E secondo.." esitai perché sapevo che non molte persone dovevano sapere quest'informazione. "Sirius Black è qui perché… perché vuole Harry morto."

Questo li zittì. "Sei sicura?" chiese George.

"Ho sentito mamma e papa che ne parlavano prima dell'inizio dell'anno" ribattei. "E sapete che su queste cose non mento mai."

Fred e George si guardarono. Scambiarono silenziosamente alcune parole e si rivoltarono verso di me. "Prenderemo in considerazione la tua idea." Disse Fred.

"Perché questa cosuccia ha fatto miracoli per noi e non sarà facile separarsene." Aggiunge George.

"Ci sono alcune settimane prima del prissimo weekend a Hogsmeade. Useremo il tempo per pensarci su." Finì Fred. Lui e George poggiarono le loro bacchette sulla mappa e dissero, "Fatto il misfatto." Fred chiuse la pergamena, la mise in tasca, e uscì dalla stanza.

Sorrisi a me stessa. Sapevo che avrebbero preso la giusta decisione.

Spesi molto tempo nelle vacanze di Natale con Hermione. Harry e Ron ce l'avevano con lei per aver fatto vedere la nuova Firebolt di Harry come un'arma mortale mandata da Sirius Black.

Era in periodi come questo che potevo passare del tempo con un componente del Trio D'Oro. Quando uno era arrabbiato con un altro, la parte neutrale era obbligata a passare il suo tempo dividendosi tra i due amici. L'amico che restava da solo di solito finiva per passare più tempo con me. Mi vergogno di dire che segretamente speravo in queste litigate. Non che Colin, Neville, Luna o Delia fossero cattivi amici.

Erano gli stessi periodi in cui avevo più informazioni. Sendendo i pomeriggi in biblioteca con Hermione, mi dava delle informazioni che probabilmente non avrebbe mai detto a nessun altro. Mi chiese come avessi fatto a sapere che Sirius Black voleva far del male a Harry e le dissi di aver ascoltato una discussione dei miei genitori.

"Origliando." Mi disse.

Finsi di essere offesa. "Non lo chiamerei origliare. Non è colpa mia se ci sento meglio quando nessuno pens ache sto ascoltando." Le feci un sorrisetto furbo. "Ti sorprenderesti di quanto so."

"Oh davvero?" disse Hermione. "cos'altro hai saputo recentemente?"

Ripensando a un'altra conversazione del Trio che avevo sentito, dissi, "So che Sirius è il padrino di Harry e so che la ragione per cui era ad Azkaban è orribile, ma devo ancora capire quale potrebbe essere."

Hermione, sentendosi persa senza i suoi migliori amici, mi raccontò gli ultimi avvenimenti. Sirius era il custode segreto… tradito i genitori di Harry… ucciso Peter Minus… e volevo solo andare a cercare Harry per dargli il più grande Ginny-abbraccio mai visto.

Hermione litigò di nuovo con Ron qualche settimana dopo. Apparentemente il suo gatto aveva mangiato il topo di Ron. Non era colpa di Hermione e comunque a Ron quel topo non era mai piaciuto un gran che. Harry finì per stare dalla parte di Ron e, ancora una volta, mi ritrovai in biblioteca ad ascoltare Hermione che si lamentava di Ron.

"Non è che posso controllare quello che Grattastinchi caccia." Disse Hermione infervorata. "Ha una testa tutta sua."

"Ron può essere un cretino quando ci si mette." La rassicurai. "Gli passarà e le cose presto per voi torneranno come prima."

Sfogliò furiosamente i libri. O aveva disperatamente bisogno di trovare qualcosa, o stava solo cercando di distrarsi. "Mi manca." Disse, facendo una smorfia di disgusto come se quelle parole le avessero fatto del male.

"Non capirò mai perché mio fratello ti piaccia così tanto." Mormorai.

Chiuse di forza il libro e mi guardò storto. "Io… non… non mi piace… quel disgustoso.. bambino piccolo… di tuo fratello!" A ogni parola, si era alzata un po' di più sulla sedia e torreggiava su di me. Tremendo, cercò di ricomporsi e si scusò più volte.

Non avevo nessun problema con la sua rabbia. Non mi stava prendendo in giro, come non stava prendendo in giro nessun'altro. Da come quei due litigavano, sarebbe stato un miracolo se a nessuno dei due non piacesse l'altro. Non tirai più fuori l'argomento per quell'anno, anche se in quelli successivi sarebbe diventato uno degli argomenti di conversazione più discussi.

Ancora una volta, a Hogwarts l'atmosfera si era fatta pacifica. Avevo sentito dire che Lupin stava dando lezioni private a Harry per aiutarlo a tener lontano i dissennatori, così almeno quel problema sarebbe sparito.

Alla partita tra Grifondoro e Corvonero, ero seduta vicino a Colin e Hermione. Colin scattava foto in continuazione e non la smetteva di raccontarmi quanto amasse il Quidditch e come sua madre non lo capisse e suo padre... sinceramente, smisi di ascoltare nel momento in cui vidi Harry entrare in campo.

Scrutò le nuvole per vedere se c'erano dissennatori, sembrando più sicuro che mai. Quando guardò l'altro cercatore però, notai un leggero tremolio. Avrei riconosciuto quei sintomi ovunque.

"Hermione, chi è quella Corvonero? Il cercatore?" Chiesi.

"Cho Chang." Rispose Hermione. "è del quarto anno…"

"Non mi piace." Dissi.

"Non ti piace?" Hermione sembrava confuse. Also lo sguardo verso Harry a cavallo della scopa, che stave rivolgendo delle veloci occhiate verso Cho. "Oh."

Dopo la vittoria di Grifondoro, la sensazione di assoluto predominio fu troncata bruscamente dalle urla terrificate di Ron. Quando mio fratello si era svegliato, Sirius Black torreggiava su di lui con un pugnale. Che Ron fosse il bersaglio o che fosse semplicemente stato confuso con Harry, non diminuì le nostre paure. Io ed Hermione eravamo terrificate.

Dopo quella notte però Black non visitò più il castello. L'ultima partita di Quidditch, con la vittoria di Grifondoro, ci tirò un po' su di morale a tutti. Pensai di aver visto Oliver Baston piangere. Ancora una volta, era tornata la pace. Arrivarono gli esami di fine anno, e andai benissimo. Speravo che mamma ne sarebbe stata soddisfatta.

Mi svegliai di scatto. A parte il respiro regolare di Lavanda e Calì, nella stanza non si sentiva alcun rumore. Mi scrollai via gl'incubi, chiedendomi come mai Hermione non si fosse precipitata da me come al solito. Si era allenata a seguire la mia routine mentre dormivo e si svegliava automaticamente quando mi trovavo nella Camera. Mi voltai verso il suo letto, ma trovai le coperte stranamente piatte.

Mi tirai su. La luce della luna piena illuminava la stanza. Mi alzi, misi le ciabatte e mi avvicinai alla finestra. Quando c'ero vicina, sentii l'ululato di un lupo diffondersi per la foresta. Guardai un'altra volta il letto si Hermione prima di ripostare la mia attenzione alla meravigliosa luce della notte.

_Cos'è?_

C'era una strana forma che attraversava il cielo, sembrava un ippogrifo con due cavalieri. Non era possibile che stessi assistendo ad una scena simile, visto che la creatura era stata condannata a morte poche ore prima. La luna non garantiva luce sufficiente per riconoscere i due cavalieri quando atterrarono sulla Torre Ovest, tra le ombre e fuori dalla mia visuale. Dopo qualche minuto la forma tornò, ma questa volta un terzo cavaliere, più alto degli altri due, si era unito al gruppo. Scesero tra le ombre.

Che scena curiosa. Avvicinai la faccia alla finestra, cercando di sbirciare nelle ombre e localizzare quella bizzarra compagnia notturna, ma non riuscivo a… aspetta… l'ippogrifo si stava alzando di nuovo in volo, ma questa volta senza due dei suoi cavalieri.

Mi voltai verso il letto di Hermione; l'orologio indicava le 23:54. Era quasi mezzanotte e lei non era a letto. Era pericoloso aggirarsi per il castello, soprattutto con un pazzo omicida in libertà. Dovevo andare a cercarla? Siccome non era contro la personalità di Hermione, decisi che avrei aspettato che ritornasse.

Quando mi rimisi a letto, non mi aspettavo di riaddormentarmi. Mi svegliai dopo quattro ore, mi sedetti di scatto e mi guardai intorno. Il letto della mia migliore amica era ancora vuoto e sembrava che nessuno l'avesse toccato quella notte. La luna piena stava tramontando.

Saltai in fretta giù dal letto e mi misi le scarpe. Non mi importava più che ora fosse e se mi sarei cacciata nei guai uscendo così presto. Mi fiondai fuori dal dormitorio, fuori dalla sala comune, e corsi il più velocemente possibile fuori. Mi fermai sugli scalini all'entrata, scrutando il parco alla ricerca di qualche segno di Hermione.

Fu allora che lo vidi. Un'incedibilmente grossa, nera e pelosa creatura era apparsa nella nebbia mattutina. Sembrava un lupo. Ma non poteva esserlo.. I lupi non stanno dritti in piedi…

… ma I lupi mannari si…

Arretrai di uno scalino e tirai fuori la mia bacchetta. Ero abbastanza sicura di non conoscere nessun incantesimo contro i lupi mannari. Arretrai di un altro scalino, tenendo d'occhio il mostro, pronta a correre se mi avesse vista.

Notai che quell'essere stava zoppicando e la sua spalla perdeva sangue. Pensai di averlo sentito mugolare. Più si avvicinava meno sembrava pericoloso. Potevo vedere che indossava delle vecchie vesti che sembravano familiari. Cadde quando raggiunse il primo scalino.

Nel momento in cui quella creatura mi guardò, l'ultimo raggio di luna visibile saprì dietro l'orizzonte. La trasformazione da mostro a essere umano cominciò dai piedi e salì. Il pelo sembrava essere risucchiato dalla pelle. Sentii il crack delle ossa che riprendevano forma. Le zampe del lupo tremarono e tornarono ad essere mani. Gli occhi del lupo erano fissi nei miei e in quell'istante, vidi l'uomo dietro al mostro.

"Professor Lupin?" esclamai. Rimisi la bacchetta nei vestiti e corsi al fianco del mio insegnante. Il mio insegnante? Il mio insegnante era un lupo mannaro? Mi chiesi se Silente lo sapesse. "Sta bene? Cosa è successo?"

"Black…" mormorò.

"Sirius Balck le ha fatto questo?" quasi urlai. Strappai un grosso pezzo di stoffa dal fondo della mia veste. Lo misi sulla spalla di Lupin e lo annodai sotto il suo braccio. Ci aggiunsi un po di pressione.

Lupin gemette. "… non colpa sua. Io… mi sono trasformato… e stava cercando di proteggere Harry… e Ron… e…"

"Stava cercando di proteggere…?" chiesi, confusa. Forse Lupin aveva preso un colpo in testa. "Perché Black avrebbe protetto Harry?"

Scosse la tessta. "Ci siamo sbagliati." Disse, cercando di alzarsi. Lo aiutai a mettersio in piedi mentre diceva, "È stato incastrato… stava cercando di arrivare a Minus…"

Forse Lupin non era cosciente del fatto che Peter Minus era morto. "Andiamo da Madama Chips. Metterà a posto quella spalla."

Supportando il peso di Lupi, riuscii ad aiutarlo a raggiungere l'ospedale. Per strada, seppi un'ingarbugliata versione degli eventi di quella notte. Crosta era Peter Minus… Black un animugus… Harry, Ron e Hermione… Piton… Peter era il custode segreto… Peter aveva tradito Lily e James… Peter aveva incastrato Sirius Black… avrei dovuto chiedere la versione completa di Hermione più tardi…

Una volta all'ospedale, non avemmo neanche il tempo di notare i tre letti occupati in fondo. Madama Chips curò Lupin, che si era ricomposto. Ignorò il suo insistere costante di stare all'ospedale e fece per andarsene. Chips si allontanò e Lupin si voltò verso di me.

"Grazie, Ginny. Molti studenti della tua età sarebbero scappati davanti a me e dubito che qualcuno avrebbe provato ad aiutare." Lupin sorrise calorosamente. "Sei una coraggiosa, piccolo strega. Mi mancherà essere il tuo insegnante."

"Non tornerà?" chiesi con il disappunto negli occhi.

Scosse la testa. "È un miracolo che nessuno si sia accorto del mio piccolo problema peloso." Disse Lupin. Sorrideva adesso. "Severus è stato abbastanza cortese da non lasciarsi sfuggire il mio segreto. Anche se dopo questa notte, potrebbe non essere propenso a tenerselo per se."

Sentii la rabbia salire dentro di me. Non era giusto. Lupin era una brava persona e un fantastico insegnante. "Ma se quello che ha detto su Sirius è la verità, stava facendo la cosa giusta."

"Ai genitori importerà solo quello che sono, non se ho fatto qualcosa di buono, Ginny, lo sai." Replicò Lupin. "Adesso per me è ora di riposare un po', prima di cominciare a fare le valige, e _tu_ non dovresti essere in giro così tardi."

"Penso che intenda così presto." Ribattei.

Lupin controllò l'orologio. "Giusto." Disse. Mi mise una mano sulla spalla e mi condusse alla porta. "Per il momento, Ginny, tieni per te quello che sai. Puoi promettermelo?"

Promisi. "Vuole una mano con le valige?"

Declinò. Dissi addio e mi separai da lui. Mi diressi verso la torre di Grifondoro. Stavo cercando di comprendere quello che era successo. Lupin era un lupo mannaro. Sirius Black era innocente. Crosta era colpevole.

"Già in piedi, Miss Weasley?"

Mi voltai e vidi il professor Silente uscire dalle ombre. _Bene, _pensai. _Sono nei guai._ "Buon Giorno, Professore."

"Devi scusarmi per non aver controllato come stavi quest'anno" affermò Silente. "Sono sicuro tu sappia quanto fossi impegnato."

"Si, professore. Capisco."

"La situazione nel dormitorio è stata positiva?"

Il preside mi aveva appena scoperta in giro così presto e mi stava chiedendo se mi piaceva la stanza? Annuii dicendo, "Hermione mi è stata di grande aiuto."

"Come pensavo." Disse Silente. "Ho sempre ditto che gli amici sono migliori compagni di un diario."

Risi. "Soprattutto di uno che contiene i ricordi di Lei-Sa-Chi." Silente ridacchiò e qualcosa che mi stavo chiedendo da un po' mi tornò alla mente. "Professore, come ha fatto?"

"Ho dei sospetti." Rispose Silente. "Ma poiche non ho abbastanza prove per ora, non posso dire niente."

"Me lo dirà quando ne sarà certo?" chiesi speranzosamente.

"Non voglio fare promesse che potrei non mantenere." Disse semplicemente. "se vuoi scusarmi, Miss Weasley, devo andare in un posto. Sono sicuro che non ti sei accorta di quanto fosse presto, altrimenti adesso saresti ancora sotto le coperte."

"Grazie, professore."

"È un momento pericoloso per vagare per I corridoi." Disse Silente. "infatti, proprio la scorsa notte, abbiamo preso un intruso ma è scappato davanti all'occhio attento del Ministro."

"Black è scappato?" chiesi eccitata. Mi fermai, ricordando cosa avevo promesso a Lupin.mascherai il mio errore. "Voglio dire… cosa intende?"

Mi guardò con curiosità e continuò. "Per coincidenza, non sei l'unica ad aggirarsi così lontano da un letto caldo." Disse. "infatti stavo andando all'ospedale a visitarli."

La mia mente tornò ai tre letti occupati all'ospedale e misi insieme i pezzi. Il Trio si era fatto male. Prima di accorgermi di quello che stavo dicendo urlai "Peter gli ha fatto del male?"

Silente non disse nulla. Alzò le sopracciglia con fare interrogatorio. Non ero sicura se avrebbe ignorato il mio commento o mi avrebbe fatto alter domande. "No." Disse. "il coraggio non è nella usa natura. Sospetto che Minus sia fuggito e non tornerà."

Si voltò per andarsene ma poi si fermò. "posso fidarmi del fatto che terrain per te tutto quello che hai sentito? Potrai sapere la verità su Sirius Black ma dubito che il ministero sarà così comprensivo."

"Promesso, signore."

"Non avevo dubbi." Disse Silente. Prima di andarsene also la mano in saluto. "Non la smetti mai di impressionarmi per tutto ciò che sai, mia cara." E senza un'altra parola, il preside continuò per la sua strada.

Quando entrai nella sala comune, vidi qualcuno seduto sul divano. Mentre mi avvicinavo la figura alzò lo sgardo e mi vide. Era Colin.

"Ti è caduta questa prima." Disse con una vocina piccola. Mi porse la mia piuma di Sarimanok che brillava nella luce dell'alba.

"Colin?" dissi, sedendomi vicino a lui. "Perché sei già in piedi? Dovresti essere a dormire."

Colin scrollò la spalle. La macchina fotografica che lo accompagnava sempre non c'era. Studiai il suo volto e realizzai quanto piccolo fosse. Si passò la mano libera tra i capelli color topo. "Anche tu sei sveglia." Disse mentre mi sedevo. "E poi, mi piace la tua compagnia."

Guardai Colin, accigliata. Sembrava imbarazzato, come se avesse ditto troppo. Mi chiedo cosa avrebbe pensato di me se gli avessi detto che ero stata io ad attaccarlo l'anno prima, che io avevo lasciato che il basilisco lo pietrificasse attraverso le lenti della sua macchina fotografica. Mi chiedo…

Ma non potevo chiedermelo in quel momento. Colin mi stava baciando. Non fu un bacio degno di essere tra i migliori, ma non era neanche corto. Ero disorientata e confusa, ma una sensazione di calore mi stava attraversando il corpo. Quando Colin smise di baciarmi, si alzò arrossendo. "Scusa, Ginny."

"È okay, Colin." Dissi, non sapendo davvero che altro dire. Molti pensieri mi passarono per la testa. Non mi piaceva certo, ma non volevo urtare i suoi sentimenti. Mi piaceva Harry e avevo sempre pensato che il mio primo bacio sarebbe stato con lui."

"È tutto l'anno che mi piaci." Cominciò Colin. Giocherellò con la piuma che aveva in mano. "Ma ho visto come ti comportavi quando c'era Harry intorno…"

_Era il mio turno di arrossire._

"… e, voglio dire, non te ne faccio una colpa, perché Harry è il migliore… Ma pensavo che magari sta mattina avrei potuto…. O tu…" la sua mano libera tamburellava sulla sua gamba. "Ho penso che mi avresti lasciato baciarti…" mi porse la piuma e sorrise. " … con un po' di fortuna…" lasciò cadere la piuma davanti a me e si diresse verso il dormitorio dei ragazzi.

La piuma galleggiò senza peso, scendendo piano piano per fermarsi sul mio grembo. L'oro della piuma non c'era più. E capii allora cos'era stato quel calore che avevo sentito. Era la fortuna del Sarimanok che passava attraverso il mio corpo per dare a Colin il coraggio di fare quello che aveva avuto paura di fare tutto l'anno.

Stetti lì seduta per qualche minuto, rigirandomi la piuma fra le dita, e pensando agli ultimi 10 mesi. Ero fiera di me stessa. Più o meno riuscivo a comportarmi come una persona normale davanti a Harry, avevo guadagnato il rispetto e l'amicizia di Hermione e mi ero fatta degli amici. Avevo certamente rimediato agli avvenimenti dell'anno prima.

Col passare della mattinata, mi toccai le labbra, dove Colin mi aveva baciata, con la mano libera. No, Colin non mi piaceva comunque, ma mi aveva dato il mio primo bacio. E per questo, mi ritrovai con un sorrisetto stupido sulle labbra.

Non vedevo l'ora che Hermione tornasse per raccontarglielo.


End file.
